


Max's Camp

by Impmon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Violence, angry floof is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impmon/pseuds/Impmon
Summary: Neil signed up for Science camp, Nikki signed up for adventure camp, Preston signed up for the arts,It seems every camper signed up or was signed up for something specific. All except Max.What could he have signed up for?EDIT: THERE ARE NO LONGER ANY CHAPTERS IN FIRST PERSON POV





	1. Max's Camp

**Author's Note:**

> So what camp did Max sign up for?  
> Or did someone sign him up against his will?  
> Turns out, Max's 'kind' is worse than Neil's nerdhood.  
> 

"Hey, Max?" Neil asked one annoyingly sunny afternoon. 

They were lying against a big tree with the sun in their eyes. No, seriously if David was a type of weather it would be this one

"What?" Max snapped, annoyed Neil had interrupted his daily internal rant about the weather

"Well I've been thinking. I was here for science camp, Nikki for adventure camp, Preston for drama or some shit like that, but what camp did you sign up for?"

Nikki sat up straight  
"Hey yeah you know that's true! What camp did you sign up for?"  
Max and Neil jumped a bit at Nikki's suddenness. 

"Jesus fuck Nikki are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Neil put one hand over his chest "I thought you were asleep!"

Oh good, Max thought, so it wasn't just me.

"Quiet Neil and let Max answer!"

Max shrugged and put his hands in his pockets so they wouldn't see him fidgeting. It's a nervous habit, not that they need to know that.  
"I didn't. I told you, parents only send their kids to camp when they want to get rid of them, that's what mine did. Not like I had any say in the matter."  
He closed his eyes and faked nonchalance. Maybe they'll just drop it?

"Okay, but what camp did your parents sign you up for?"

Of course they wouldn't.  
He weighed his options. He could keep it from them and deal when their pestering until he could go home, but they may ask David or Gwen or go through the admission records.  
Or he could tell them and face the humiliation like he didn't care. Yeah, that sounds like the better option.

"Okay," He sat up to show them I was serious "It's not a big deal and it wasn't my idea, okay?"

"Oooh I'm liking where this is going!" Nikki squealed 

"Nikki calm down. Okay Max."

"And to be honest I don't want this getting around camp just because David might think we're interested in doing something for it."  
Yeah that sounds believable....  
He hoped.

"Okay, Max. It stays between us." Neil nodded.

Max didn't think Neil was buying his 'I don't really care' attitude. Oh well, he thought, you can't win them all.

"I was signed up for music." he shrugged.

It was silent for a few minutes. They just stared at him, slack jawed. Max shifted his gaze away and felt sweat gathering on my brow under their attention.  
Come on guys just let it go!

"You're...YOU'RE A MUSIC GEEK!?" Neil yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Fuck sakes, Neil! Keep it down!" Max gestured for him to lower his volume.

"THIS WHOLE TIME I THOUGHT I WAS THE NERD IN THE GROUP!"

"You are, Neil." 

Please Neil don't make a scene.

"BUT YOU’RE A GEEK! AND THAT’S EVEN WORSE!" 

"Neil!" Max snapped "Sit your ass down!"

Neil stopped dead, looked at him hard for a few minutes.  
And then burst out laughing

"I’M SORRY BUT I CAN’T TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY ANYMORE! A MUSIC GEE-" 

Max tackled him to the ground and clapped one hand over his mouth and the other over his throat  
"Finish that sentence and I'll show you why you should take me seriously. Understand?"

He nodded, wide eyed.  
Max got off of him and Neil sat up quietly, waiting for him to explain. Max glanced over at Nikki who, surprisingly, was giving him the same expression. Sitting quietly.  
Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

He shoved hishands back into my pockets and sat crossed-legged.

"Okay here's the deal. My parent didn't give a shit about me for most of my younger childhood, I was worthless and dull. It's just the way it was." He shrugged off their sympathetic looks. It’s not like it was a big deal. "When I was a kid I wanted their attention so I taught myself to play our piano. I learnt so fast they bought me a guitar, which was way too easy. We moved on to the cello and violin and oboe. Piece of cake. Finally I wasn't a waste of space anymore, but something special that could master really difficult instruments. Well, they ran out of instruments and eventually decided to tweak my vocals. I lost interest in music as I got older; it wasn't exciting and was just too easy.  
I started acting out so I landed myself in this dump, they had hoped music camp would whip me into shape or something." 

"So, you can play anything AND sing?" Nikki piped up, excitedly. 

"Almost anything. And yeah. Obviously I have no interest in pleasing my parents or being taught what I already know so I don't want to remind David, understand?"

"Okay Max. On one condition." Nikki and Neil shared a look that made him a bit nervous.

"What's the condition?" He eyed them suspiciously.

"You sing something for us!" Nikki grinned as he felt the carpet being pulled out from under his feet.

He was an idiot, he decided. How had he not seen this coming?

"Look I'll play you anything you want but I'm not singing."

"No way, sing or everyone knows!" Nikki laughed. She wasn't trying to cause any real harm. Just having fun.

'I'm going to have to worm my way out of this apparently' He thought.  
He turned on his best 'evil eye' as the kids in school called it and pretended like he had something in my back pocket by reaching behind him.

"No, remember what I said about taking me seriously." He narrowed my eyes.

Nikki seemed mostly unfazed, but Neil pulled her close to him and said, "No, maybe he's right, we can't force him to sing for us. Let's just settle for a really hard song on one of the camp instruments."

"Oh......alright!" Nikki smiled and quickly started bouncing around again, she reminded Max of a puppy. Down for anything.

"Okay what song then?"

They just grinned.


	2. Sad romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max performs for Nikki and Neil on the sappiest instrument they had, playing their sappiest song.  
> Could this day get any worse for max?  
> Apparently it can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should probably go YouTube 'sad romance' and listen to a violin cover.  
> You don't have to listen to the whole thing, just enough so you get a good idea of what it sounds like

Ten minutes later, Max was standing behind the camp stage in the grass. Holding a violin.  
Of course those assholes had to pick the sappiest instrument they had as payback. He was just lucky Camp Campbell doesn't have any flutes.

"Max! We found the perfect sheet music!" Nikki jumped out the back exit of the stage, waving sheet music in the air.

"Yeah Max, you'll absolutely love it!" Neil grinned, sarcasm dripping off of his words.

"Just give it to me." He grumbled.  
'Sad Romance'.  
They had to pick the sappiest song to match the instrument. He read over the notes and memorized them.  
"Whatever. At least it's not the stupid camp anthem." 

"Actually funny you should say that," Neil shrugged "That was our original plan, only they didn't have the sheet music for violin so we picked the song we thought you'd enjoy playing the least!"

Max shoved the papers at Nikki.  
"Just go make sure nobody is around."

"Roger dodger!" Nikki sped around the corner

"So Max, nervous?" Neil cooed

"Of course not. What the fuck do you take me for?" He shoved his free hand in his pocket. Neil noticed and raised an eyebrow.

Fuck.

Max positioned the violin under his chin properly and tried not to make eye contact as he plucked and tuned the strings.

By the time Nikki came back, He was as ready as he'd ever be.

"Okay. Remember I'm only doing this to keep you two quiet, so don't getting any dumbass ideas." He pointed at each of them in turn.

They nodded, grinning.

Assholes.

Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and began to play.  
His fingers danced over the strings as he pulled my bow back and forth, allowing himself to get lost in the music he was making.  
That's the one and only thing Max like about playing, it was like a doorway. His heartbeat synced with the music as his motions became more fluid and less robotic. He relaxed and forgot about what this was doing to his reputation and just let it go. By the time the last note rang out he had remembered everything, and he dropped the violin in disgust.

"There. I held my end of the deal." He pulled his hood up to hide his eyes that were no doubt brimming with emotions.  
God, He hated that about music.

He spared a glance at Neil and Nikki.  
Nikki was sobbing into her hands, mumbling "That was beautiful..That was beautiful.." over and over again.

And Neil was just staring blankly at the place I was just standing. He looked confused and Max could almost see the gears clanking in his head.

Max shrugged and took the opportunity to escape to his tent to take a nap.

Meanwhile,  
David was sitting the counsellor dorm awe-struck.

He had been taking a break while Gwen watched the kids down at the lake on the other side of camp when the most beautiful music started to play.

He had no idea who was capable of that, only a few kids signed up for music camp and none of them seemed to have the ambition or motivation.

He had to know.

David stood up and stepped outside, he grinned at the sun and began to stride around the camp.  
All of the kids should have been at the lake.

He found Max sleeping in his cabin,  
'Typical Max, poor boy must be exhausted. I'll just let him sleep.'

He kept searching until he found Nikki sobbing behind the stage with Neil sitting beside her with his eyes unfocused.

"Kids? Kids! Are you alright?"

"Oh, David!" Nikki choked out.

"Yes Nikki? What's the matter? Are you hurt?" David didn't see any injuries but what else could it be?

"It was so beautiful!"

"What do you mean?" David asked, confused.

That seemed to snap Neil out of his trance.

"Nikki!" He hissed "We made a deal!"

She slapped her hand over her mouth, tears still flowing. "Oh, you're right!"

"Kids, as your guardian I need to know that you're okay, or I'm going to have to call an ambulance."

"We're really alright, David. Really." Neil insisted.

"Then do you mind telling me what happened?" David crossed his arms.

"Nothing happened, Nikki is just having lady sickness!" Neil tried.

David felt himself flush. "Oh. I, uh, I see. Do you need Gwen's help?" David fumbled out.

"No I'm okay, thanks David!" Nikki wiped her eyes and smiled, her eyes flicked to the side for just a second.

David followed her gaze and his eyes landed on the discarded violin.

"Do you two know who was playing that beautiful song?"

"You think it was beautiful too!? Oh good because I think he might have been a little nervous about playing! Wait till he hears you think it's beautiful! I can't wait to tell him! Maybe he'll play without being blackmailed!"

"He?"  
'Wait did she say blackmailed?' David thought.

Neil slapped a hand over Nikki's mouth. "Oh don't mind her that's just her lady sickness talking. Bye David!"

‘He?’ David thought, ‘The only other kid away from the lake was....no. No, it couldn't be. Could he have finally come out of his shell?’


	3. David fucks shit up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took a while, I've been procrastinating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the title speaks for itself.
> 
>  
> 
> Good fucking job, David

"Max!" Neil practically kicked down the door, scaring Max enough to bolt upright.

"What the fuck?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I think David knows!"

"WHAT!? HOW!?" He grabbed Neil by his shirt collar and hissed "You didn't say anything, did you?"

"Heh, no, actually I may have let something slip..." 

Max looked behind Neil to see Nikki standing in the doorway, staring at her shoes 

"What. Do. You. Mean." He asked through a clenched jaw.

"Uh, well, David heard the violin and came to investigate and found Neil and I sitting there... he questioned us and it went pretty well, actually, until he saw the violin in the grass. He said it sounded beautiful and I got excited that he thought your playing was beautiful too, because it really was! And I started rambling but I never said your name!"

Max pinched the bridge of his nose, "What did you say?"

"I said that you would be happy to hear that David thought it was beautiful because you looked nervous and that I couldn't wait to come tell you?"

"Wait, you said you couldn't wait to come tell me?"

"Yeah..?"

"Then he knows wherever you are, the player is! You guys have to leave now!” Max started pushing them towards the door when it opened.

Max had never been so unhappy to see David's figure standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Max. Just the happy camper I was looking for!"

"What do you want, David?" He glared.

"A little bird told me that you play the violin! I just wanted to congratulate you on finally coming out of your shell!" He chirped in his obnoxiously happy voice 

"Okay, one, I don't have a 'shell', second, I was only playing because I was being blackmailed, and third, I was trying to nap here." Max gestured vaguely towards his bed in hopes that David would take the hint.

"No time to nap now! We're having a camp talent show! Every camper has to show off a skill that falls into their category!" David thrusted his armed out to emphasize his excitement.

"What?" Max asked, eloquently. Had he heard right?

"That's right! Nikki, you're an adventure camper! You're going to tie five different knots on stage! Neil, you're going to create some sort of science experiment on stage! Max, you're going to play an instrument and sing on stage! Isn't that exciting! Everyone gets to show off their special skills in front of everyone else!" He grinned.

'Play and sing on stage'  
'Play and sing'  
'sing on stage'  
'on stage'  
'In front of everyone'

The floor seemed to rock beneath his feet.

Max grabbed for something to hold on to. His nails dug into something soft. Max was vaguely aware that it was somebody's arm but he didn't care.

"Max? Max you're hurting me!" Nikki squeaked. 

"Max! Let go of her!" Neil hissed.

Someone, probably Neil, pried Max's hand off of her and he crashed to the floor.

And suddenly he was on stage, in front of all of the campers.

Max could hear them talking in hushed voices.

"He didn't strike me as a music type."

"Is he really going to play a piano? How boring."

"Sing? Please, like Max can sing!"

"He's gonna make a fool out of himself."

"Are you videotaping?"

"Yeah, this is going to be so funny!"

Max glared "Do you guys think I want to do this any more than you do?" 

They laughed.

I'll show them, He thought.

Max sat down and tried to tink out a song, but his mind wiped. He had never forgotten sheet music before. What's going on?

Think! Think!

"COME ON AND START ALREADY!" Someone yelled.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled back. 

He'd just sing then. Who needs a piano anyways?

He opened my mouth, but as soon as he saw the audience he froze and no sound would come out.

He slowly closed my mouth again as the boos started, tomatoes were flying. He spotted where they were coming from. Nikki and Neil. He couldn't help but feel like there was something exaggerated and cliche about the whole thing.

"Max, you failure!"

"Max, you can't even do this, Max!"

"Max, Max, Max"

"MAX! Max, wake up!"

Just as suddenly, Max was back on the floor of my tent.

"Eugh, you assholes couldn't have even moved me to the bed?" He rubbed his head.

"Sorry, Max," David said sympathetically "but you were only out for a few seconds."

"Really?"

They nodded

"Let me help you up!" David offered him his hand, which Max pushed away.

"I can get up myself." He stood up shakily and shoved his hands into his sweater pockets. "I'm going to the mess hall." He said, no emotion detectable in his tone. At least, he hoped. "I haven't eaten yet, hence the fainting spell."  
Yeah that's it, play it off.

"We'll come!" Nikki chirped.

She and Neil walked beside Max, silently.

"Max, I'm sorry..." Neil looked down. 

"Why? This is what you wanted right? You either wanted it to get around the camp or hear me sing. Well, merry fucking Christmas to you because looks like you're getting both."

"Max, we didn't mean for this to happen!" Nikki tried to make eye contact but he focused ahead of him.

She stepped in front of Max, forcing him to look at her.

"Max listen, I'm really, really sorry. This is all my fault and it's not fair. You shouldn't have to do this, but David won't leave you alone until you do something camp-related. If you don't perform at that talent show he might have you do a solo act. I'm sorry." She stepped aside and let me pass

"It's....fine. It was going to happen eventually, I guess." Max shrugged.

"But, Max?" Neil asked, "you got training for singing, you're professionally trained so you have to be good. Why is it such a big deal?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASK SO MANY FUCKING QUESTIONS!?" Max snapped. It was Neil's stupid fucking question that got him into this mess.

They stopped walking and he ignored all of the people staring at him now.

After all, he had better get used to it.


	4. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of Max's old lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for abuse and such things.  
> Max had such a hard life.  
> My poor angry muffin.

"Mom do I really have to go?"

"Yes Max."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me."

"Yes, Mom."

Max bit his lip to stop it from trembling.  
He's not allowed to cry, good boys don't cry.

Mom stopped the car and he got out. As soon as Max shut the door, she drove away, leaving him at the music trainer's office alone.

Max swallowed a lump and resisted the urge to run again, last time that just brought him trouble...

He opened the door and almost smacked right into his trainer's long legs.

"Ah, Maxy. So glad you could make it." He said in a voice that reminded Max of eels.

"Y-yes, Sir.."

"Are you ready to begin?" It wasn't a question, really.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good" he grinned. 

He brought Max into their usual room and strapped him into the chair.

"Now please go through your vocals."

Max sang 'up' the 'ladder'.

"Splendid. Perfect as ever."

Oh no.

"But you know as well as I do that one is not allowed to be perfect. Flaws give music character. Music is an expression, my child. And the best fuel for expression is pain." He grinned. 

"No Sir, please don't. I'll sing it bad! I will! Just please..."

"Speak only when spoken to!" He snapped.

Max yelped.

The man tied a cord around Max's neck so tight that he could hardly breathe. It was intended to constrict his movements and make talking painful and singing excruciating.

"Sing the ladder."

He sang the ladder. His high notes were too painful to hit and no sound came out.

"Sing the ENTIRE ladder!"

Max tried again. Wrong.  
He slapped Max.  
Max did it again, wrong.  
He slapped him.

The cycle repeats over and over every class until he starts coughing up blood. That's when the class is over.

Max has told my mother but she is sure that it's how one learns singing properly, how Max'll become worth something. After all, he is a professional.

Years of this rendered his high notes almost un-doable and painful.  
That's when their lessons ended. When he finally made Max imperfect.


	5. Who's an ingrate now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and Neil avoid Max, Preston talks about something he doesn't understand, Max sits down and answers some burning questions and fires happen

Nikki and Neil and Max hadn't spoken today. In fact, they've actually kept their distance from him.  
Max supposed that he kind of deserved it. He had been an asshole to them... but this is all their fault.  
No, no it wasn't. Max knew it wasn't. It had been a pretty bad series of events that they just happened to get the ball rolling on. If Max was being honest with himself, he'd recognize the wriggling feeling in his gut as guilt. He felt bad that he had snapped at them... But he didn't feel bad enough to apologize. 

Max appreciated that they were giving him space but he wished that it wasn't quite so much space. He could use the moral support right now.  
Not that he'd admit it.  


"Max?" 

He turned around. It was Space kid.

"Waddaya want Space kid?"

"Neil asked me to ask you how you were doing?"

"Holy fuck they're using messengers? That's going a little far." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Huh?"

"N-nevermind" He waved his hand dismissively. "Just tell them to quit beating around the bush, alright?"

"Gotcha!"

"Thanks." He sighed.

Max watched Space kid jog off towards the mess-hall in his clunky spacesuit. That's a kid who isn't afraid to be himself.

Stop that!, He admonished himself, Are you really admiring Space Kid right now? Knock that off, you haven't sunk that deep! But, had he? 

"Ugh this is so STUPID!" He yelled and stomped off towards the stage.

"I might as well see what I have to work with..." He mumbled, surveying their supply.   
'Okay, let's see...'  
Two old violins.  
Never again.  
One harp.  
Wow really? A harp? That's pathetic.  
An accordion  
Bongos  
A drum set with a missing floor tom  
A dusty piano  
And an acoustic guitar.

Not too bad, but nowhere near good.

Moving further down , he found a shit load of sheet music spilling over stacks and stacks of boxes, all unorganized.

How did Nikki and Neil find anything here?

"And what are you doing here?" A voice behind him droned much louder than was necessary.

Preston.

Max turned around to face him.

"Nothin' much. Just scoping it out." He shrugged.

"Stay away from the instruments, ingrate. You have no idea how expensive they are." He said, sounding smug.

"Let's just say I've got a good idea. And in this condition? No one will miss them anyways." Max smirked.

"Okay Picasso-"

"Picasso is an artist."

"Whatever! The point is you have no place telling me of all people how much performance tools are worth! That's my line of expertise! Go back to your stray pack of rats you call friends and go commit arson or something."

"Don't call them that." Max hissed

"Oh I didn't pin you as a loyal type. Hm, learn a thing or two everyday." He shrugged "However, my point remains. Don't touch the instruments, or the sheet music. You'll just ruin them."

He walked, or rather swished, away.

Max nudged a ride cymbal over and let it crash to the ground.

"MAX!!" Preston's shrill scream echoed

"Oops, my bad. Honestly. I'm so sorry. I'll put it back!"

He left it there.  
Max went out onto the stage and looked around, trying to imagine what it would look like on the talent show. Probably similar to that Romeo and Juliet disaster a while back.

Max had been on stage then and was just fine, so what's the big deal? Well, Max reasoned that that hadn't really been HIM. He was being a smart ass.  
His reputation had remained intact because of him fucking with David's phone, but it honestly wasn't in much danger in the first place.

Max was sure that that talent show was going to shatter everything he'd built here, along with his inevitable failure it will ruin his friendships, his few shreds of confidence, and let's not forget the last couple particles of his will to live.  
No biggie.

Neil and Nikki walked out of the mess-hall with space kid. They looked around and then Neil pointed at Max.

He sat down on the edge of the stage and waited.

"Max, you good?" Neil asked.

"Fuck off space kid." Max pointed away from us.

"But Neil and I were-"

"I said FUCK OFF!"

Space kid looked at Neil, who nodded, before he left.

"Max really, we are sorry. But... I don't see the big deal?" Nikki cocked her head.

"Oh really? I suppose you have questions then?" Max growled. Suddenly, He was angry again.

"Max, how were we supposed to know that David was away from the lake?" Neil crossed his arms, looking annoyed.

Neil. Too practical for his own good.

Max sighed. "You couldn't have.. Okay, maybe I overreacted a bit. Is that what you want to hear?" 

"No, obviously. We knew you overreacted. We want to know why. Why did you react like that? You've had training and have done recitals, right?" 

"NO!" Max threw his hands up.

Nikki and Neil glanced at each other.

"Stop!" Max stood up "Don't you dare do that!"

"D-do what?" Nikki looked at Neil again, who gave her a confused look

"I hate it when people do that! When they look at each other like I'm not here! Well, I am! And if you want me to answer your stupid ass questions, even though I should have learned my lesson with that, you've got to stop judging and comparing notes on everything I say!" He huffed and stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

"Sorry. We'll stop, can we talk in the tent or something?" Neil pointed subtlety at the curtain behind Max. 

Max followed and saw Preston peeking out in between the curtains.

"Yeah. Sure." He flipped Preston off and hopped off the stage.

"How much do you think he heard, Neil?" Nikki asked.

"Dunno, probably only the yelling parts."

"So only my parts, huh?" Max glanced at him. 

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Nah, it's cool. My fault." He shrugged

Neil nodded.

Once we were at the tent they sat down in a circle. I sighed "Okay, you have questions. Ask." Max said. Neil gave him a look. Max put his hands up defensively, "Look, I'll only tell the truth or I won't say anything at all, fair?"

"Fair!" Nikki chirped.

"So," Neil started, "first off why were you at the stage?"

"Looking to see what instruments we had, then Preston pissed me off so I went out to look at the stage."

"My turn!" Nikki grinned "what's you're favourite instrument to play?"

"Nikki that's not really releva-"

"Guitar. David is kind of ruining it for me, but guitar and then piano."

"Okay, how are your vocals?" 

"I'm better low, can't hit too many high notes. I'm alright I guess, not perfect, nothing to brag about."

"Okay," Nikki said "but do you not brag cuz you're 'alright' or cuz you're embarrassed that you sing?"

Max didn't answer, but they got the message. Well, they got A message, but probably not the right one.

"Alright. What about the whole fainting thing yesterday, was that really because you didn't eat?" Neil asked.

"No, not really. Well, maybe partially. David took me by surprise is all." Max shrugged.

"Hey!" Nikki stuck her finger into his gut "You promised no lying!"

Max held up his hands. "Alright, alright. It wasn't really a lie, he did catch me off guard, but to be fair it wasn't the whole truth either. Let me ask you two a question. Neil how are you with heights?"  
"I hate them. Can't be more than a few meters up." He shrugged

"And Nikki?"

"Small spaces unless I wanted to go in. If someone crams me I'll panic, ya know?"

Max nodded. "See, that's what I like about you two. You're honest. I'm a raised liar. Stages. I don't have very good memories centered around singing and stages."

"But," Nikki started "what about the play?"

"That was different, I was a different character and I was still an asshole. Music is different. It's an expression and I'm a private person." He sighed.

Nikki jumped to her feet.

"Well I think we all know what we have to do now!" She punched the air.

"What?" Max asked

"Burn the sheet music!"

Well, Preston did say that they should commit arson.


	6. Who's an ingrate now? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay super short because I meant to post it with the last chapter but worry not because I'm posting two chapters to make up for me being away.

There was muffled screaming from the stage./p>

"You know he's going to rat us out, guys." Max said.

"Well, duh! But we knew we'd get caught anyways, dummy!" Nikki said, bouncing.

"True."

"You know," Neil mumbled out, he had his finger in his mouth because he had gotten a paper cut. "It's too bad we don't have anything to destroy the instruments with. I feel like this will backfire..."

"It's our only shot." Max struggled to put down his boxes of sheet music.

They were each were supposed to be carrying two, but Neil got saddled with three, while Nikki only carried one. They were currently taking a break.

"I'm tired, let's just have the fire here! We've lit things on fire before." Nikki shrugged.

Max sighed "Yeah okay. Neil gimme your magnifying glass." He carried it everywhere.

"What? Why?"

"To light the fire?" Max said in a tone of voice that indicated that it was obvious and that Neil was an idiot for asking.  
"Oh right.." he handed it to him carefully, like he was afraid Max was going to break it.

It took a few minutes to catch the sun properly.

Preston screamed from the stage. They looked over and saw that he had chewed out of his bonds and was leaping off the stage. He was running at them, screaming.

Then everything went up in flames...

Literally, praise the day. 

They took off running, all way too tired from carrying the big ass boxes to fight off a grieving Preston, at the moment. They made a beeline for the shadowy area behind the mess hall.

"So now what?" Neil asked.

"MAX! NIKKI! NEIL! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Gwen shouted from in front of the mess hall.

They exchanged vaguely amused looks, and walked out and up to her.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"You know exactly what's wrong! Which one of you little demons decided that lighting six overflowing boxes of PAPER ON FIRE WAS A GOOD IDEA!?" She yelled, gesturing to the huge bonfire David was trying to put out while Preston sobbed nearby.

"Well, it was kind of a group consensus, actually." Nikki shrugged.

"Well, you're going to get the punishment of a lifetime!"

Max laughed quietly. 

"What the fuck are you laughing at, Max!?" She glared. 

"You really think we're going to do whatever dumb chore you set up for us?"

"Well you'd better or-"

"Or what? You'll send us home?" He smirked a bit.

Gwen opened her mouth, and then closed it. "ARGH!" She screamed and stomped away.

Max turned to his friends. "Well that was fun. Not as satisfying as it would have been with David, though,” he shrugged "Well, the day is young. Let's go try to distract him enough to burn himself."

He lead his pack of misfits towards the burning fire in hopes of causing mischief.


	7. Mr. Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but the angst begins.  
> I swear I didn't mean for this to happen, this was supposed to be a one-shot but then I realized how annoying those can be when you want a long read so I continued this and it had to be sad at one point

"Well, this is a drag." Max frowned.

"At least you don't have to prepare anymore." Neil pointed out.

Max was watching Nikki and Neil practice for the talent show in about a week.  
David had been upset about the sheet music and tried to convince Max to compose his own song. Max told him that he didn't know how and he let it go. David said that it was a shame that Max couldn't show off his talent but there was nothing he could do. Max made it very clear that he wasn't upset about it.  
Like, crystal clear.

It was sunny out again, unfortunately. Nothing good ever happens in the sun.

They were sitting under their tree, away from the rest of the campers who were a little ways away. Max could see David trying to convince Nerf that he should use a target board instead of a kid to show off his knife throwing accuracy.

The summer heat and the buzz of cicadas timed with boredom was making Max feel drowsy. He put up my hood and laid down in the grass, content to just take a nap.

He don't know how long he was asleep, probably only for ten minutes, before Nikki was shaking him.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled. Max opened his eyes and shrugged off his hood. Nikki, Neil, and David were standing over him. "What do you want?" He sat up.

"David says you have a visitor in the counselor's cabin!" Nikki grinned excitedly.

Standing up, Max glared suspiciously at David.  
"What did they say their name was?"

It couldn't have been his parents, they wouldn't have bothered. But who else would come? Nobody came to mind.

"They said not to say! This is perfect! It could solve our music problem! Come on!" David waved to follow him.

"Alright! We're coming too!" Nikki grabbed Max's hand and Neil's and dragged them after David.

"Max? Do you have any idea who it is?" Neil asked.

"I don't..." He put his free hand in his pockets "I really don't."

They got to the cabin in just a few minutes. David threw open the door, but it was empty.

"What the fuck, David? Is this a joke?" Max demanded.

"I don't understand he was right here a few minutes ago. I told him to stay here.. I know!" David snapped his fingers, "He must have not been able to resist exploring our beautiful camp!"

"Beautiful, indeed" said a voice from behind. The voice was familiar to Max, but he couldn't quite place it. It sent chills down his spine. "Hello Max."

He froze, recognizing the voice.

"Now Max, don't be rude. Turn and face your old teacher." The voice demanded.  
Max turned around stiffly

"H-hello, Sir.." he choked out

"Ah see? Isn't that much better?" Mr. Carter grinned, his green eyes danced with a peculiar emotion.

"Who are your friends?"

Max turned to Nikki who was eyeing me strangely.  
"This is Nikki, sir. She's an adventure camper," He could hardly speak above a whisper. Max turned to Neil, who looked very concerned and almost worried. "and this is Neil, he signed up for science camp."

"He signed up for science camp..." Mr. Carter gestured for him to keep going.

"He signed up for science camp, sir." Max flicked his eyes to the ground.

"Ah very good, Max. I've taught you well, haven't I?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can I ask what you taught Max?" Neil asked.

Max snapped his head to face him and shook his head 'no' subtly. 

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, Neil." He clapped his hands together, pleased. "I'm his music instructor, but I mostly worked on his vocals. I also taught him his manners! I'm sure you've noticed how polite he is! Speaking of music, Max, how is your singing?"

"It's imperfect, sir."

"And your playing?"

"It's imperfect, sir."

"Now Max! No reason to be modest!" David exclaimed.

Max closed his eyes and tried to will him to stop.

"Max played the violin so beautifully the other day! I'd call it perfect!"

"Is that so?" He looked at Max.

"N-no sir, my playing is flawed. David just isn't accustomed to hearing the violin..."

"Nikki, dear, would you fetch me the violin? I'd like to hear it for myself." Mr. Carter asked her.

"I'll come!" David smiled, but it seemed tense. He probably didn't trust any of them alone with the instruments after what they did to the sheet music.

Nikki and David left. 

Mr. Carter kneeled down.

"Now Max, I do hope you aren't lying to me about being imperfect. You know what we say about music."

"Yes, sir."

"Um, hi?" Neil waved a little. "I hate to interrupt whatever this, er, is? But what do you say about music?" Neil asked.

"Why don't you tell him, Max?"

Max spoke almost robotically, but refused to turn and face Neil. Max watched him in his peripheral vision.  
"One is not allowed to be perfect. Flaws give music character. Music is an expression, and the best fuel for expression is pain."

Neil's face fell and he looked at me with pity, like he knew. He probably thought I meant emotional pain. I wish.

Max looked up to meet his teacher’s eye, however briefly.

"Did I recite it correctly, sir? It's been a while..."

"Ah, a while it has been! I recall when you were just a child. You were so small and timid and you sang and played so perfectly! How far we've come! And yes, you recited it correctly, my child. Good job."

Max let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

David and Nikki returned with the violin and they handed it to Max. He took it.

"What would you like me to play, sir?" Max kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Speak up." Mr. Carter's voice hardened

"W-what would you like me to play, sir?" He asked a little louder.

"Ah, much better! It's almost as if you're afraid of me!"

"No, sir. Of course not." 

"Good! Now how about... Sinfonia, Vivaldi! I love that one!" He placed a hand over his heart.

Max nodded.

"Oh hang on, Max," David interrupted "We, erm, lost our sheet music."

Mr. Carter laughed. "Oh, you needn't worry, David. Max remembers every song he's ever read. Right, Max?"

"Yes, sir."

He gestured that Max start playing.  
Max had only started the second verse when Mr. Carter told him to stop.

"Max, what are you doing? You're playing stiffly, like a robot! Anyone can program a robot to play, it needs more expression! Start again."

Max took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He played properly this time, letting himself forget everything and just be absorbed in the music.  
The notes came back to him as he played and he didn't miss any of them, not a single verse was forgotten despite the fact he hadn't played this song since he was six.

The song ended and he lowered the violin.

Slowly, he opened my eyes. Neil, Nikki, and David all seemed impressed and moved. Max looked to Mr. Carter and froze. He looked disappointed.

Max's hand started to twitch and he fidgeted with my sleeve. Mr. Carter doesn't like it when he put his hands in my pockets. He calls it sloppy.

"Now Max, Max, Max. What am I going to do with you?"

Max prayed that the answer was nothing.

He turned to everyone else  
"I'm sorry for that display. It was almost shameful. Can I ask for some privacy to remind Max of what he learned in my studio?"  
"Uh..." David paused, not sure how to react to Mr. Carter’s comment. He looked to Max and Max shrugged, trying to persuade him subtly to not comment. That it was fine, “Yeah.. Yeah, okay! Since you two have a history!” David snapped back into his happy-go-lucky self, not even noticing what was really going on.  
He gestured to Neil and Nikki and they followed him hesitantly, looking back a few times.


	8. Mr. Carter Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is in Neil's point of view, and there's gonna be a few POV switches, and I know that is annoying to some people but I've always enjoyed seeing other people's way of seeing things

He waited until David wasn't paying attention to them before he grabbed Nikki's arm and pulled her behind a tree.

"You saw what was going on back there right?" Neil asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah..." Nikki nodded. "I don't know who that guy is but Max obviously doesn't like him..."

"We need to go see what's going on!" Neil grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him.

They ran along the trees and tiptoed up to the counselor's cabin. They hid around the corner and peeked around to watched.

Max was staring at the ground, he looked afraid and submissive. Neil had never seen him like this. Not even when we were on spooky island.  
It was scary.

Mr. Carter's friendly demeanor was gone. He stood tall and menacingly. Neil glanced at Nikki who looked worried, too.

"Max. What was that?" His voice didn't sound pleasant anymore. He sounded vicious. 

"I-I'm sorry, sir!" Max squeezed his eyes closed.

"Have you learned nothing all those years!?" He angrily demanded.

"I have, sir! I swear! Just please-"

"Sing the ladder!"

Max began to sing immediately, like he’s been trained to on command. A cold feeling crept over Neil as he began to suspect that Max actually had been. Like a dog.

He sung beautifully, his low notes seemed to vibrate and his high notes reminded me of a fork clicking against a wine glass, clear with its own distinct sound. 

"Max! Do I need to get the cord or are you going to do it the way I taught you! Do it again!" 

The cord?

Max tried again, but choked halfway through.  
The cycle went on and on until Max managed to get the high notes out a little pitchy, but Neil hardly noticed. He was too distracted by how much pain it seemed to cause Max.

"You're singing has gotten less flawed over the years but my methods are still there, at least."

"Y-yes, sir." Max rubbed his throat and grimaced in pain.

"But we're not finished here, are we?"

"No, sir.." Max practically whispered, eyes snapping back to the ground.

"What happened to your beautifully flawed playing! We spent so many years working on it!"

"I'm not sure, sir. I haven't even touched a violin since until a few days ago, sir..."

Mr. Carter tutted and shook his head. "Well, I'm afraid that this simply will not do! Come here and sit on the ground."

Max followed him to a rock and sat down next to it.

"Put your hand on the rock."

He wouldn't!

Max obeyed and closed his eyes in anticipation. Mr. Carter picked up a smaller rock and slammed it down onto Max's hand.  
Max convulsed violently and whimpered but otherwise did not protest. A purple bruise was already forming.

"Now the other." 

That does it., Neil thought, I'm going to kill him!  
Nikki grabbed Neil's arm and held him back. 

"No, Neil! You can't!" She whisper-yelled.

"Are you crazy? Look what he's doing!? Don't you care!?" He whispered back. 

"Of course I do!" She hissed, "but if we go out there it will only be worse for Max! If we confront him, but can't keep him away from Max, who do you think he'll take it out on? Do you want that?" She demanded.

She was right. Neil bit his tongue and turned away.  
He thought it couldn't get any worse until he heard Mr. Carter say, "Do it yourself."

"Wh-what?" Max whispered in disbelief.

"Do it twice now. Never talk back to me again."

Neil grabbed Nikki and lead her away, but they still heard the dull thwacks the rock made when it hit Max's hand and his muffled screams.

It was two hours later when Max came back to their tree.

His hood was up and his hands were in his pockets. He sat down and wouldn't make eye contact with them, like he was ashamed.

"Where's Mr. Carter?" Nikki asked gently.

"He's, uh, he's staying for a while. David is setting him up in the spare room in the counsellor's cabin... How are your knots coming along?"

"They're fine. I'm having trouble with the Chinese button knot. The instructions are hard to follow..." She showed Max the mess of a knot that looked nothing like the picture.

Max took the rope from her and untied it. His sleeved were pulled down over his hands.

"It's because you're threading it wrong on step four, look," Max slowly tied the knot for Nikki and it came out properly, maybe a little loose. He untied it and handed it back "You try."

Nikki copied Max and the knot came out better; tighter. Neil couldn't help but wondered why Max's knot was so loose. Maybe because he was teaching Nikki and wanted the steps to be clearly visible? Or, maybe... He looked back at Max's hidden hands. Maybe he didn't have a choice.

"Ah! Thanks! That makes waaaay more sense!" She grinned. 

Max's sleeve edged up and Neil saw that the bruise was bigger than before.

Max saw him staring and pulled his sleeve down.

"You...have questions.” He touched the edge of his sleeve “Don't you?" He asked.

"Well... yeah. Is it okay if we ask?" Nikki asked.

"Don't treat me like a toddler, Nikki! I'm not going to shatter, understand? If you have a question don't tiptoe around it and ask it already!" Max demanded.  
Neil was glad to see he was bouncing back a bit.

"Well... Neil and I overheard Mr. Carter talking to you and... what's the cord?"

"Yeah, I, uh, figured you guys would come back." He said, retreating into his hood. His anger melting away almost instantly. "I was just kind of hoping that you wouldn't. The cord is.... well, when I was younger my parents would take me to Mr. Carter four times a week and he could try to make me "flawed" or some shit. He was obsessed... or I guess still is. Anyways, he used to tie this metal cord around my neck, and he'd tie it really tight and I wouldn't be able to breathe unless I tilted my head a certain way... he would make me sing until I started coughing up blood. The constant abuse made high notes painful and I couldn't do them, I guess time healed it and... well, he wasn't happy..."

Max absently touched his neck and suddenly Neil noticed there was a bruise around his neck too, hidden by his hood.

"That bastard!" Neil snarled angrily "Why did you just let him!" he demanded.

"I didn't! I would yell and scream and cry and I bet you can guess what that got me! Nothing but bruises!" Max yelled.

"That's enough!" Nikki stopped us.

Neil sighed, knowing that shouldn't have said that. He knew it wasn't Max's fault.

"Sorry, Max..."

Max shrugged. Like he was resigned to it. Like he deserved it.

Fuck, Neil thought, I'm such an ass.

Nikki crawled forward and gingerly took Max's hand and slid up his sleeve.  
The bruise was huge. A mixture of purple and red. It started at the middle of the back of his hand, but spread to his wrist and halfway up his fingers.

"Holy shit." Neil whispered. "It wasn't this bad before. How long did he make you hit yourself?"

"How long have I been gone?"

"Two hours?"

"Then for about an hour and a half."

"Holy shit."

"Max," Nikki brushed the bruise, Max pulled his hand away and pulled his sleeve back over it. "We have to show David..."

"Are you batshit?! Why would he believe me?! He'll just tell Mr. Carter and get me in more trouble!"

"Look at your hands, Max! David will believe you!" She insisted.

"My parents didn't care! My teachers at school didn't listen! My parents decided that that's how you're supposed to learn and told my teachers I did it for attention! David will just get the same story when he calls home! We can't tell-" Max stopped suddenly when he realized what he said about his home life.

"Max, we didn't know."

"Well, you weren't supposed to! Now you're going to coddle me and treat me like glass and look at me like I need your pity! I don't!" Max yelled.

"We won't, we've known you all summer, we know that you can take care of yourself." Neil promised.

He was sort of telling the truth. Max could take care of himself most of the time but not when it comes to that bastard.

"Whatever, just if you tell David or Gwen or any of the other campers I'll tell them I did it to myself, understand!?" 

They nodded sadly.

"I'm going to take a nap. Don't let David bother me." Max walked away.

"Oh my god, Neil what are we going to do?" Nikki put her head in her hands and started crying.  
Neil wanted to too, but he felt like he had to be strong for her.

"I-I don't know. I had no idea.."

"His life must have been horrible!"

"I know..."

"He was so scared!"

"God, what are we going to do?"

"I'm scared, Neil."

"...Me too."

Neil put his arm over her to comfort her, but honestly, he did it to comfort himself, too.  
But, he knew that they weren't the one who really needed it.


	9. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier but I have a summative due tomorrow and all I have is some 4:00 AM bullshit I slapped down three days ago and didn't bother to fix and you know what?
> 
> I'm not even gonna fix it.
> 
> Anyways if you guys have anything you want to see happen in this disaster of a fanfic I'm all ears, don't get me wrong I got this whole thing mapped out but I'm good with a couple detours.

[MAX'S POV]

"Fuck!" he yelled "FUCK!"

'Why did he have to show up? How did he find me? How am I supposed to hide bruises like these?' Max thought, angrily.

He sighed, frustrated, and ran his hand through my hair, grimacing when his finger caught a knot.

"I can't do this again. HE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Max punched my pillow, and regretted it when pain shot up his arm.

He curled up, cradling his arm and tried to think of a way to fix this.  
Nikki and Neil knew too much for him to turn them around and convince them otherwise. He didn't even know if he wanted to...

If David or Gwen find out they'll call home and his parents will tell them the same old story. If they don't believe his parents, then he'll lie to them. Anything to avoid the adoption system. If they still don't believe that, then he'll have to run. Mr. Carter would punish him if David and Gwen caught on...

Someone opened the door to the tent.

"Max?" They said.

He looked up. David.

Max pulled my sleeves over his hands and straightened out, sitting up.

"I thought I told Nikki and Neil to keep you away. I'm tired."

"They tried, but I was thinking! Since you memorize sheet music you can do the talent show!"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"BECAUSE I SAID NO!" He snapped. He couldn't take David'sconstant badgering right now.

"Max, is something bothering you?" His voice softened worriedly.

"Yeah, actually... YOU!"

"I think Mr. Carter would enjoy seeing you perform..."

Max froze.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, but-"

"Don't."

"What?" David looked confused.

"Don't tell him. Don't tell him about the show."

"Okay...if that's what you want, but he might find out anyways through other campers or Gwen..."

"Tell Gwen not to say anything."

"Max, I-"

"Please."

David froze for a second, caught off-guard

"O-okay Max.."

He turned and left, giving Max a curious glance on his way out. Or maybe it was worried.

Max couldn't tell anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hate Mr. Carter and I don't have a first name for him because he disgusts me so much I don't even want to give him that (that's a lie I'm just shot for ideas)
> 
> But seriously if you guys have anything you want to go down I might put it in, or write a spin off chapter isolated from the actual fic for it


	10. More than just fractured trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, I gotta get some sort of schedule.  
> I love all these comments I get now, Like four a chapter. Not a lot, I know, but that doesn't count replies and it's more than the one to none before. I sign in everyday to check my inbox and its such a great feeling when I see that there's a comment.  
> Anyways, Summary.  
> Gwen gets to see the communication between our beloved Mr. Carter (So much sarcasm) and Max.  
> Doesn't like what she finds out.

"You don't think that it's a little strange?" Gwen asked David back by the lake

"Maybe a little?" David wrung his hands together.

"He shows up out of nowhere, Max starts being polite and calling him 'sir', Max actually DID WHAT HE WAS TOLD, and then he asked for one-on-one time, AGAINST CAMP RULES MIGHT I ADD, and now Max doesn't want him to know about the show? Nothing strikes you at all? More than ‘a little’?”

"Well...I see what you mean… But maybe we shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Maybe he's just doesn't want to disappoint his teacher? Or maybe he’s shy?" David shrugged, but couldn’t deny the feeling that maybe Gwen was right.

"When has Max ever cared about disappointing anyone?”

"Maybe you’re right... What do you think is going on, then?" David asked, suddenly very worried.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

“Not alone you’re not.” David gave Gwen a determined face. He turned and walked back over to where the kids were swimming. He still had a job to do.

Gwen nodded and walked towards the counselor's cabin, hoping to spot Mr. Carter.  
He wasn't there.  
She eventually found him near Max and Neil's tent.  
He wasn't doing anything creepy, just loitering. Like he was waiting.

"Hey, Mr. Carter!" Gwen called.

Mr. Carter straightened up.

"Ah, hello young lady! I don't believe we've met." 

His voice was soothing, and alluring. Gwen wondered if she may have been wrong.

"I'm Gwen, I'm one of the counselors here. I just wanted to say hello but you weren't at the cabin. Can I ask why you're over here?" She raised an eyebrow.

Mr. Carter chuckled.

"Just waiting for my pupil to awaken. We have many things to discuss."

"Would you mind if I sat in on this discussion? It's against camp regulation to leave a child completely alone with an adult that isn't a guardian. David forgot that in the excitement of having a guest, earlier."

Mr. Carter.s eyes flashed angrily for a second, but not fast enough for Gwen to miss it. That was enough to convince her that he wasn't who he seemed to be.

"Of course not, please do. I was hoping to talk to him today but I don't think he's going to wake up. Would you mind?" 

"Sure."

She opened the tent door and found Max awake, curled up into a ball on his bed.

"Hey Max, Mr. Carter wants to talk with you!" Gwen loudly so Mr. Carter could hear her, the next part was practically a whisper "I'm going to be there too, I'm not leaving you alone with him."

Max glared.

"I don't need your protection!" He snapped.

He sat up and shoved his hands in his pockets and marched out the door. 

"Ah, Max! Splendid! Come with me and we shall have a short discussion. Of course Gwen will accompany us!"

Max nodded wordlessly, his tough attitude gone; Gwen felt a twinge of worry.

Mr. Carter walked into the forest and sat down on a rock in a small clearing. He gestured that Max and Gwen be seated on similar rocks as well.  
Gwen sat close to Max, so close his shoulder was brushing her arms. Max didn’t object.

"So I hear there's a talent show, yes?"

Gwen felt Max tense and suppressed the urge to look at him.

"Yes, sir. There is..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It must have slipped my mind. It was a bit of a shock seeing you...sir." 

"Understandable, I'm sure. I hear, however, that you're not participating due to sheet music going up in flames." There was an undertone of hostility in his voice that made Gwen nervous.

"Y-yes, sir.."

"But you can memorize sheet music. You must have hundreds of songs stored in your brain. Why did you lie."

"Well... I-"

"Don't you even think about lying to me, Max. I've known you since you were young and I can tell."

Max swallowed hard.

"I was afraid to play in front of the camp because of the...incident..three years ago." Max felt his face heat up, but he ignored it. Gwen couldn't see anyways.

"Ah, I was worried you'd say that. You do realize that it was your fault, yes?"

"Ye-"

"What exactly happened that you blame Max for?" Gwen cut him off.

"Glad you asked! Max, tell her."

"Three years ago I was booked to do a performance for a music class, I was an example. But my hands were... under influence of an injury and I couldn't play properly. It wouldn’t be polite to cancel so I played badly and I was punished because I deserved it and embarrassed Mr. Carter. Other music teachers didn't take him seriously for a long time due to his pupil that he bragged about so often not performing well."

"Wait, maybe I’m hearing this wrong, you couldn't play because your hands were hurt?" Gwen asked.

"Yes."

"And it hurt to play?"

"Yes."

She turned to Mr. Carter.

"And you made him anyways!?" She demanded.

"Of course I did! What was I supposed to do? Waste an opportunity? This could have bettered Max's future and I wasn't going to stop that due to a minor fracture in his hand."

"It was FRACTURED!?" She yelled angrily.

"Yes. It was fractured and swollen but I had Advil and I had a job. A job that I failed." Max defended his teacher, though it made him feel sick. He looked at her and when he made eye contact she could see him pleading for her to settle down.

It was terrifying to see Max like this, she had forgotten he was just a kid.

"If we're done here I have another question, Max."

"Yes, sir?"

"Why are your hands in your pockets?"

Max forgot he put them in there.

"U-um..I forgot... sir."

"Well take them out. You have sleeves for a reason. I’ll give you something better later"

Max hesitantly took his hands out of his pockets, but made sure to hide his hands from Gwen with his sleeves.

"Good boy! I've trained him well, haven't I?" He asked Gwen.

"He's a child. He isn't supposed to be 'trained'." Gwen’s face wrinkled in disgust.

"Opinions, opinions. We have more important matters to discuss. Max would you like to perform in the talent show? It would make me so proud." 

Mr. Carter's tone gave Gwen the impression that it wasn't a question.

Max didn't answer.

"Good boy. You may leave now."

Max stood up, thanked his teacher, and walked quickly back to camp.

Gwen jogged to catch up with him, but met his stride easily. He did have short legs.

"Max! What the hell was that?" Gwen demanded.

"Nothing. It's just how you train music kids. It keeps them from losing interest. The constant want to please your teacher." Max lied

"That seemed like a lot more. That man gives me a bad feeling and I don't like him."

"He's a good man." Max's stomach flopped.

"A good man wouldn't make you play with a fractured hand"

"He did it for my own good." Max lied again.

Gwen noticed Max's hands were back in his pockets.

"Max...is there something else going on? If there was we could help. We could kick him out of camp."

Just for a second Max looked up and met her eyes, before refocusing ahead of him.

"He’d just wait for me at home.” He squinted at the sudden light, having finally come out of the forest.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing is going on, this is just how music is."

Max turned and walked towards his friends.

Gwen had an even worse feeling than before.  
Something was up and she was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it doesn't seem like Mr. Carter isn't being careful enough, but this man is a psychopath. He doesn't really see whats wrong with his actions other than the obvious fact that they're illegal and he could get put in jail, so he tries to avoid being too straight-forward around witnesses. He didn't with Neil because he sees Neil as an inconsequential child (which he would be for the most part if this wasn't based on a cartoon)  
> But if he did get caught with no way to back out he wouldn't lie, because he truly believes that if it came down to it, he could talk himself out of any real punishment.


	11. Cameras and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY  
> I try to get at least one chapter up a week and this is late and I'm sorry lol  
> I have exams right now and I also procrastinated uploading this chapter because I don't like this chapter

[NEIL'S POV]

Nikki and Neil were in the office in the counselor's cabin. They looked at each other nervously; neither of them knew what was going on, or why Max wasn't there.

Gwen sat across from them, her hands clasped together on the table.

"So. I'm going to have to ask you a few questions, but you can't tell Max. This is for his own safety." Gwen said. She waited for them to nod before continuing. "We have reason to believe that Max is being abused by his teacher and we want to send Mr. Carter away from Max as soon as we can. We don't want to wait for something bad to potentially happen. Did Max mention anything to you?"

Nikki and Neil glanced at each other, making a silent agreement.

"Well..." he began "Let's say he hypothetically told us something. Hypothetically." Neil stressed the word.

Gwen nodded, understanding.

“Then maybe, if something were to be going on, Mr. Carter would probably hurt Max. He could, uh, hypothetically, hit Max’s hand between two rocks, and, um, make Max do it to himself for an hour and a half and he could maybe tie a cord around Max’s neck and make it painful for Max to sing, but then force him to anyways in hopes of destroying his vocal cords.” Neil let out a shaky sigh, “Only, If Max was hypothetically being abused he would warn us not to say anything or he’d tell everyone he did it to himself.” He hadn't meant to spill so much so fast. 

Gwen’s hands tightened around each other and her arms were shaking. The kids knew she didn’t like Max all that much, but that didn’t make her a bad person.  
Gwen cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. 

“So, uh. If this was happening, should I call home?”

“No.” Nikki said firmly.

“Okay... Max said something about Mr. Carter going to his house and waiting for him there if we kicked him out of the camp. I think the only thing we can do is try to gather evidence behind Max’s back. You two,” She reached into the desk drawer and handed them each disposable cameras from that time they went on a nature hike. “Try to get pictures of his bruises and anything else. He trusts you two the most and right now we need to use that trust to keep him safe. Do you understand?” 

Neil was admittedly surprised and impressed by how responsibly Gwen was handling this. This wasn’t bad romance novel Gwen, or Doctor Who Gwen, this was camp counselor-psychology major Gwen and she meant business.  
They put the cameras in their pockets and got up to leave.

“Gwen?” Nikki said, turning to face her before they left.

“Yes?”

“Thanks.” 

They were a few paces from the front door when Nikki turned to Neil

“Do you think Max will be angry with us when he finds out?”

He laughed quietly, but not a happy laugh.  
“Fuck yeah, he’ll probably scare the shit out of China with his yelling… but he’ll get over it and come to realize it was for his own good.”

“I hope so..”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few new people popped up  
> Where did you guys come from lol not that I'm complaining  
> I try to make a point to answer every comment because your opinions matter to me, so don't hesitate if there's something you want to point out or ask about


	12. It was a door. No really. It was.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max struggles with crafts, a girl gives him a necklace for none of the reasons you probably suspect, and he has a private meeting with one of the grown men in camp  
> Not gonna say which yet  
> You'll find our pretty quickly, though

Mr. Carter sat with David and they watched the kids fold origami.  
Max was noticeably more engaged in the activity with the extra set of eyes that only seemed to watch him. 

David was watching Max too, particularly his hands.  
For someone who could play so many instruments that required nimble fingers, he was having a lot of trouble folding the paper.

And he was wearing fingerless gloves.

David looked at Nikki and Neil, they sat on opposite sides of Max. They were folding origami too, obviously only participating because Max was and never going faster than him.

Nerris walked up to Max and tapped him on the shoulder.  
She asked Max something, Max shrugged but otherwise didn’t answer.  
David was too far to hear the exchange.

He glanced over to Gwen to see if she was watching too, but she was busy with the other kids. Nerf had folded a paper knife and was trying to give Dolf and Harrison papercuts and she had to intervene.

He looked back to Mr. Carter and he was gone.

“I already figured out he’s not your dad or uncle or something, is he like...a family friend?” Nerris pressed.

“He’s not important. Just forget about it.” Max looked at her sideways. 

“The whole camp is talking about it. He’s the only visitor that’s come and he was pretty interested about you… He kept asking us questions...”

“Like what?” Max asked, he stopped folding.

“Well, he asked Preston, Space kid, and I if we were your friends. He asked us what camp you were signed up for, then he asked what you were doing in the talent show and Preston said you dropped out because you lit the papers on fire. He made a humming noise and he didn’t sound very happy. He asked us a few more questions about what we do here and what they feed us and stuff…”

“Uh, yeah… that’s kind of weird...” Max was visibly off put by this.

Nerris felt bad for pushing Max, so she tried to comfort him by taking his hand but as soon as she touched it she regretted it.

Max ripped his hand out of Nerris’ and held it to his chest, breathing hard.

Nerris looked at Nikki, wide eyed.

“Uh, sorry about that Nerris,” Nikki said “Max accidentally closed his hand in a heavy door and hurt it pretty bad…Can you maybe not tell the other campers about this? Not even Preston or Space Kid?”

Neil nodded in agreement.

Nerris took another look at Max, who was panting and shaking, but also glaring at her.  
His eyes said ‘if you say anything you’re going to regret it.’

“Sure...you don’t need a healer do you? I don’t have any healing abilities but I do have this!” Nerris reached into her pockets and pulled out a thrift store necklace with a fake green gem dangling on it. “It’s the Amulet of Rapid Recovery! Here!” She put it next to Max and went back to her own table at the other side of the room with everyone else.

Nikki picked it up and held it up to the light.

“It’s kinda tacky, but nice.” She pulled over Max’s head and grinned at him.

Neil laughed too.

“Haha very funny.” Max pulled it off and glanced at the trash can, but then sighed and shoved it in his pocket.

Looking up he saw David walking towards them.

“Uh oh, we’ve got company.” Max nodded in David’s direction.

The three watched David approach.

“Max, can I speak to you in the cabin?” David asked.

“No, actually, I’m fine right here.” Max glared.

“Max, I need to speak to you privately.”

“Whatever you gotta say, say it here and now. I’m not walking all the way there to hear you talk when you’re talking just fine here.”

“Okay. If that's what you want. Mr. Carter was asking me to put you back in the talent show. I know that’s not what you want and-”

“No!” Max jolted up “No, no that’s okay! I had some time to think and I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure, Max?”

“Entirely.”

“Also I noticed you have an injury. We should go take a look at it.”

“I’m fine. I just closed it in a door, David. I’m not a baby I can take care of myself.”

“Max, this isn’t up for debate. Come let me look at your hand or I’ll have to call home.”

Max looked at his friends. They shrugged.

“Okay.” He sighed.

The three kids and David went to the counsellor’s cabin, and Nikki and Neil waited outside, they moved to a window with their cameras ready. 

“Okay, Max. Take a seat.” David gestured to a table with a desk lamp and a First-Aid kit.

Max sat.

“Take off your gloves, please.”

Max hesitated, but the idea of his parents talking to David motivated him to do what he was told.

Nikki and Neil zoomed in and took a quick photo of his hands, they were still bruised but the swelling had gone down.  
They shared a brief look before getting up and leaving, giving Max the privacy he deserved.

David picked them up gingerly and held them under the light. 

“These are both badly bruised, with two bursted veins. Must have been some door.” He looked up and stared at Max.

“Yeah. It was.”

“You slammed both hands?”

“Yep. Wasn’t paying attention.”

David sighed and went back to Max’s hands

“You’re very lucky. They don’t look broken but should be looked after. I want you to come here every night just after curfew so I can wrap your hands with chilled gel bandages for the night. Just leave them in your tent and I’ll pick them up later. Starting tonight.”

“Gotcha.”

“Max….I hope you know that Camp Campbell may be a bit….run-down, but Gwen and I genuinely want to protect our campers, we’re confidential. If anything is happening, or happens, I hope you know you can come to us.”

Max scoffed. “Yeah and I love camping.” Max rolled his eyes.

“Really, Max. We care.”

Max laughed quietly.

“Like I haven’t heard that one before.” He said under his breath, not really intending for David to hear. David did.

David frowned deepened as he watched Max leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New semester sucks  
> Kinda in a slump; it's going to take some time for me to adjust to my new teachers and I'm going to extra exhausted until I do


	13. A private meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life just really sucks, ya know??  
> I have 0 motivation to do anything lol

It had been about a week since Mr. Carter’s arrival and only a few days before the talent show. Max was at his wits end, waking up every night in a cold sweat and every day was racked with anxieties.  
He watched as the oranges and pinks bloomed across the sky over the water, contrasting with the murky blue.  
He fingered the necklace Nerris had given him. He couldn’t wrap his mind around why she would want to make his pain go away. He was an asshole, a piece of shit, worthless. And yet…  
He rubbed the chain between his thumb and forefinger. The roughness of the chain calmed his heartbeat.  
Hell, he didn’t even like Nerris. She was loud and annoying and delusional. So why?  
He heard someone’s footsteps thunk hollowly on the wooden dock he was sitting on.

“Hello Max!” Mr. Carter sang.

“We...you can’t be alone with me... We’ll get in trouble...” Max said, barely above a whisper

“Oh, don’t you worry about that! I need to talk to you.”

“Yes sir...”

“I feel as though you don’t respect me as you once did, you’ve loosened up and that’s no good! I’m going to spell it out for you. If you make even ONE mistake in that talent show, no matter how menial I will get up on that stage and show this camp what discipline looks like, because this place sorely needs it. Also, I don’t like your little friends. The girl and boy you’re always with. They’re distracting you. I’ve arranged with the counsellors that you are to be taken out of all activities until after the talent show to ensure peak performance. Oh, how they argued! They seem to think that these silly games are essential to growth! Ha! Nothing is as essential as the development of a youth’s skills! When I put it like that, and pointed out that the camp promises to listen to each child’s individual needs, they were unable to refuse me! Clever aren’t I!”

“Y-yes sir.” Trembles ran up and down Max’s body. He felt himself falling, yet he hadn’t moved an inch.

“Have you chosen a song and instrument?”

“I was thinking about guitar and singing ‘A Sadness Runs Through Him’ by the Hoosiers or an electric guitar and “Animal I have become” by Three Days Grace…” 

“Lovely! I can’t wait to hear it!” Mr. Carter exclaimed. Max didn’t miss the venom behind his words.

“May I be excused? I want to tell Nikki and Neil to leave me to my music so they won’t distract me anymore.” Max squeezed his eyes shut.

“As long as that’s all you’re doing, be my guest. I’ll speak to you again later.”

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.” Max ducked his head and walked by Mr. Carter, but was stopped when Mr. Carter’s hand shot out and grabbed Max’s. Max gasped in pain.  
Mr. Carter kneeled down and pulled Max in, so he was just inches away. Max shuddered.

“I will make sure you never come back to this pathetic camp if you fail. You will only be enrolled in my music camp for the rest of your life. You will be the only camper.”

“Why are you so insistent on making me your pupil?” Max whispered.

“Because Maxy, your music is perfect and perfect is a lie. I hate lies.”

Max ripped his hand out of Mr. Carter’s and ran to find Nikki and Neil.

Little did Max and Mr. Carter know, they were being watched by two kids with two disposable cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> A sadness runs through him by the hoosiers  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhiM_mM4Vqk&index=7&list=LLWX-kEvnUEuW9se6k6VDO_g  
> or  
> Animal I have become by three days grace  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJ7_eJrrnDo&index=2&list=LLWX-kEvnUEuW9se6k6VDO_g
> 
> Or if you have another idea I'm open to them


	14. Good boys don't cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional breakdowns are always fun
> 
> Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEGI9NbH-mk
> 
> Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit

Max found Nikki and Neil sitting under their tree.  
They looked grim, expectant. Like they already knew what Max was about to tell them.  
Max wished they did, he didn’t want to hurt them, not that he’d tell them that.

“Hi Max, where have you been?” Nikki asked.

“Oh, here and there. Nothing too important,” Max lied “listen, I, uh, I have a lot of preparation to do for the talent show in a short period of time so I got to be alone for a while.”

“If that’s what you want, Max.” Neil shrugged.

“Really? Just like that?” Max questioned.

“Yeah sure, if you need some space we aren’t going to argue.” Neil said again.

“Okay. See you guys around.” Max turned and walked away. He had sun in his eyes. That’s why his eyes were burning. It had to be.

“I didn’t think it would be that easy for them to forget me,” He whispered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut “but it’s for the better. Less collateral damage.”

~~~~~~~~~

Max found himself in his tent after a few hours of aimless wandering, trying to collect his thoughts.  
He had a guitar perched on his knee with a strap thrown haphazardly around his neck.  
He tightened the last peg, twanged the cord, and then loosened it a bit. He twanged the cord again and grunted, content with the sound.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He thought of a song for a minute, before deciding on Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit. It took him a minute to remember the words, but once he was sure he took another deep breath and began. 

 

“No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it’s like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

No one knows what it’s like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

No one knows what it’s like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.” Max strummed the last note, and suddenly realized his vision was blurred.

He bit his lip and pressed the heel of his palm into his hand to try and hold back the tears. He laughed quietly, he was so weak and worthless that he couldn’t even stand up to a music teacher. He had pushed away his last two lines of support. His laughter quickly dissolved into sobs and hot tears cascaded down his cheeks, flooding around his fist like a stone is a river.  
He brought his knees to his chest and sobbed, letting out all the emotions he’s been suppressing since childhood. His quiet sobs grew louder when he thought about what a disappointment to his mother he was. After all, good boys don’t cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SHORT I KNOW IM SORRY
> 
> Ok but for real though is this not a perfect song for Max? Is it not?


	15. Self-Sabotage and Self-Sacrifice often go hand-in-hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-sabotaging is a viscous cycle.

Max awoke suddenly. He must have fallen asleep.  
He pushed the guitar out of his lap and walked outside. The air clung to him like a damp blanket and the sky shone with millions of twinkling stars. For a minute he felt at peace when he stared into the cosmos. He let out a shuddery sigh.  
The moment passed.

Max began to walk. He didn’t know where he was going but he needed to do something with himself. He found himself at the counselor’s cabin. He closed his eyes, remembering the last time he disobeyed Mr. Carter. He took a deep breath, and let himself ice over inside. It was easier when he didn’t feel like shit when he was doing it.  
He walked robotically over to the rock and plunked to the ground like a bag of sand. He placed his still healing hand on the big rock, and fumbled in the dark to find the smaller one. When he did he grasped his hand around it and raised it above his head.  
He slammed it down.  
Good boys don’t cry.  
He did it again.  
Good boys don’t cry.  
Again.  
G-good boys d-don’t-  
Again.  
Don’t cry.  
Again.  
Don’t do it.  
Max raised the rock again, but a larger hand grabbed it before he could swing it down.  
He looked up and was face to face with a very angry, very scared looking David.

“Oh, David. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Max asked, blinking through pain and exhaustion.  
David picked him up wordlessly and carried him back to the counselor cabin.

“H-hey, what the fuck are you doing? Put me down!” Max began to flail, but the position he was in began to sink in. “Oh shit.” He mumbled. He began biting and kicking and yelling, trying to get away.  
David put Max down on the couch, when Max tried to run David grabbed him and put him back. Max tried to run again but David stopped him.

“Max! That is enough!” He snapped at him.

Max froze. 

“Yes sir.” Max spoke, suddenly looking very afraid and distant

David, confused with the sudden compliance, snapped his fingers to get Max’s attention. Max flinched.

“Oh no,” David said, realizing what he had done “Oh no, Max. Max listen I’m not going to hurt you! It’s me! It’s David!”

Slowly Max realized what had happened too, and a look of disgust crept over his face.

“Fuck. You.” Max said, venom dripping off of his words. He turned to leave.

“Woah there, We are not finished. Stay right there, if you’re gone when I’m back I’m calling your parents.” David threatened and left the room.

Max grumbled, but sat back on the couch. He looked at his hand. All of the progress they had made healing was gone on one half. He couldn't breathe. He had done this to punish himself but how stupid could he be? It was days before the show! Mr. Carter would have been smarter. He would have used a different method. He would have- He’s going to- It’s going to be just like last time!  
Someone was speaking but it sounded like it was underwater

“What’s going on, David? Max? He’s hyperventilating!.”

Someone was shaking him.

“Deep breathes. Deep breathes, Max”

Max listened, grasping to the voice and slowly, slowly he realized Gwen was squatting in front of him. 

“Are you okay? You were going into shock.”

“I’m fine!” Max pushed her hands off of his shoulders “Just leave me alone.”

“Max,” David pushed “Your hand! Look at it!”

Max looked at it.

“I closed it in a door.” 

“Max, I saw you. I brought you here. Do you remember any of that?”  
Max looked at David confused.

“It’s not his fault,” Gwen cut in “He was dissociating.”

David’s mouth made an ‘oh’ shape but didn’t make any sound.  
Max didn’t mind being ignored for a few moments as he tried to remember the rest of the night. At first he couldn’t remember anything other than leaving his tent and showing up here, but it started coming back to him.

“Oh,” Max said, getting both counselors’ attention “Oh no.”

“Oh no?” David asked, gently.

“I have to go! I- I have to leave! Now!” Max tried to get up, but both counselors pushed him back down. “Let me go! I have to- I-I need to-”

“Need to do what, Max?” Gwen asked him.

“I need to tell Mr. Carter what I did! He has to know! Let me go!”

“No Max,” Gwen said firmly “In your state there’s no way you’re-”

“Gwen! Please!” Max begged, his eyes pleaded for them to just let him go. Below the panic, there was a deep fear.

“Gwen,” David interjected, “Stay with Max, I’ll get Mr. Carter.”

“Are you sure, I could-”

“No, Gwen, it would be best if you stayed here, Let me handle this.”

Gwen nodded.

David went to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door. Mr. Carter opened it a minute later. It was passed midnight yet Mr. Carter was still dressed.

“Hello David, how may I be of assistance?”

“Can you come to the lounge? Max is here and he needs to speak with you.”

Mr. Carter’s eyes flashed, and he pushed past David without saying another word.  
Max stood up immediately. 

“Sit.” 

Max sat.

“Why are you here?” Mr. Carter asked.

Max held up his hand and looked down in shame. Mr. Carter gasped.

“Max! You have a show in two days! How dare you compromise your ability like this?”

“Is that all you care about?” David demanded, “Look at him! Look what he did! He’s in pain and he’s afraid and all you have to say to him is that he shouldn’t have done it before a recital! That show was only put together originally to give Max an opportunity to play for an audience and... and you don’t even care? Are you even listening to what I’m saying?” 

“Of course I am, David! It’s simply that what you’re saying is unimportant. Who are you to tell me how to treat Max? I’ve heard that he doesn’t even listen to you. He listens to me, so I must be doing something better than you, isn’t that right, Maxy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“See? Now if it isn’t too much trouble, please keep out of my business.”

“Mr. Carter?” Max whispered.

“Speak up, child.”

“Mr. Carter,” Max said louder, “I’ll still do the show for you.”

“Max, No!” David said.

“Are you out of your mind!” Gwen yelled at the same time.

“Excellent. I knew I could count on you for something!” Mr. Carter ruffled Max’s hair, and glared when he flinched.

Gwen and David exchanged a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS  
> guys ok I was on tumblr and there was a blog that was basically a camp camp fanfic blognthat automatically added any fics tagged camp camp to their blog and I was actually really surprised when this fic was there (Not sure why lol) but it made my whole week!  
> Anyways if you're interested I have a camp camp blog that I only just started yesterday so it's pretty empty right now but its https://www.tumblr.com/blog/campcampscenarios


	16. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Commence Bonding and Emotional Honesty*
> 
>  
> 
> I just realized that most of my chapters are dialogue. Just.... so much.

Max woke up in his tent. Somebody was sitting on the end of his bed. Max pretended they weren’t there and tried to get some more sleep before he was too awake to fall back asleep.

“Max, we know you’re awake.” It was Nikki.

Max sat up, surprised. “I thought we weren’t talking right now, ya know... With me being busy right now.”

Neil laughed. “We figured that your teacher had something to do with that. You didn’t really think we would let you go that easy, did you?”

“...No. Why would I?” Max said, tugging his sleeves down over his hands. When he looked back up Neil wasn’t watching, so he hadn’t noticed. His gaze shifted over to Nikki and froze when he saw the look of horror as she stared at his hands. Max put them in his pockets, feeling guilty. “...So, uh. Mr. Carter can’t know I spoke to you guys, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Neil said, snapping his attention back.

Nikki didn’t say anything. She was still staring at where Max’s hands had been.

“I gotta run, Max. I have some things to get together. I’ll talk to you later tonight. Bye, Nikki!” Neil waved, and walked out.

“...Nikki,” Max whispered “It’s okay.” No response. “It’s alright, really. They don’t hurt much and David and Gwen know about my hands. David… caught me doing it. I did this.” Max looked away, ashamed at what he had done.

Nikki sobbed.

Max looked back up and Nikki was openly sobbing, tears dripping off her chin and dribbling down her neck without interruption. 

“...Nikki, I-”

“MAX, YOU IDIOT!” Nikki yelled, “HOW COULD YOU? I ALREADY HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT THAT ASSHOLE DOES THIS TO YOU, HOW DARE YOU DO IT TO YOURSELF!” Nikki lunged forward, tackling Max backwards onto his bed in a hug. She cried into his sweater.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I...I promise.” Max mumbled.

“You better not.” Came Nikki’s muffled reply, “I can’t lose you, you’re my friend.”

“Aw come on, Nikki.” Max felt his eyes prickle and he tried to blink them away. “Don’t start with that. I’m okay.”

“No! You’re not!” Nikki sat up, pushing off Max’s chest. “You’re not okay! This isn’t okay! Stop bottling everything up and be honest! It’s not gonna hurt your reputation with me, only a sociopath wouldn’t be hurt by all of this!” Nikki sniffled and rubbed her eyes, trying to dry them. 

“Please, Nikki,” Max felt himself choking up. “Stop.”

“You don’t deserve this!” She yelled, angry.

That did it, Max felt tears spill down his cheeks. He tried to stop them but it only made them fall faster. He wiped his face on his sleeve.

“It’s okay, Max.” Nikki said, softer.

Max felt himself numbing out.  
“You need to get away from me.” He choked, “I can’t stop this, I don’t want you to have to watch.”

“It’s okay to cry, Ma-”

“Not that! Please, you don’t have to-” Max slowly faded out.

“Max? Max!” Nikki cried, but she was just static in the distance now.

Max stood up. He walked over to the bedpost. He took his already injured hand and slammed it down against it. He hit it three times.

“MAX!” Nikki yelled, she tried to rip him away but he refused. “MAX! STOP! YOU PROMISED!”

Max hit himself again. He stopped crying, his eyes were glazed over. Nikki was afraid.’  
She fully-body tackled him to the ground.

“What the fuck are you- holy shit!” Max’s voice cracked the pain came in waves.

“Max! What are you doing!?” Nikki demanded, her face red and cheeks damp as she stared him down.

Max suddenly looked very small.  
“...Sorry. I’m not allowed to cry. I won’t do it again.”

“Max? No, no! Max snap out of that! I’m not angry at you for crying!”

Max seemed confused for a second, then slowly looked down at his hand.  
“...oh. Uh, sorry about that too. Don’t tell David. He’s gonna send me home if he finds out I did it again.”  
“Oh god, Max. What did that man do to you?”

Max looked away.

Nikki paled.  
“This is all my fault! I encouraged you to open up! How was I supposed to know?? Oh, god I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s okay.” He stood up. “I need to work on my song now.” He said, trying to change the subject.

“Then I’ll help you.” Nikki stood up, too.

“Nikki-” Max tried to stop her.

“I am NOT leaving you alone!” She set her face and Max knew there was no arguing with her now.

Max sighed.  
“...Okay.”

Nikki turned and sat on the edge of Max’s bed and watched Max get the guitar set up.

“Nikki?” Max looked away.

“Yeah?” She tried to meet his eyes, but he just looked more intently at the floor.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM PROCRASTINATING SO HARD I AM SO SORRY AND MY TUMBLR THAT I POSTED IN THE NOTES LAST CHAPTER IS A LOT MORE ACTIVE NOW AND WHEN YOUR WAITING FOR A CHAPTER YOU CAN WASTE TIME THERE! I TAKE ASKS AND WILL WRITE ONE-SHOTS UPON YOU REQUEST AND I SPECIALIZE IN SCENARIOS


	17. Music and Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the long awaited talent show!

It was the long awaited day of the talent show.

Everyone was abuzz, Harrison was practicing some last minute tricks, Preston and Nerris were doing an improve act together and were fleshing out their characters, Erid was oiling her wheels on her skateboard. Max, Nikki, and Neil watched from a distance.

They were feeling an entirely different set of emotions than the other campers, they were numb and distant. It was like watching a television program. 

Soon after, David announced the beginning of the show and the order the campers would be going on in, and explained that unless your act was next to please remain the the seating area with himself, Mr. Carter, and the QuarterMaster. And the platypus, but David was the only one counting the platypus.  
The order of campers was to be the following:

Dolph  
Nerris and Preston  
Erid  
Neil  
Space Kid  
Nurf  
Nikki  
Max  
Harrison

Max found no comfort in being close to the end of the show. The way he saw it was more time to stew and panic. Not exactly a good experience.  
Max suddenly found a hand on his left shoulder and an arm linked around his right arm.

He turned and saw that Neil and Nikki had joined his side. They weren't looking at him, which Max appreciated, and took it as silent encouragement. He felt a little lighter, and a little, minuscule, microscopic part of him thought that maybe, just maybe, he could do this.

Then he looked at Mr. Carter who was watching off to the side and that feeling went away. He could tell by his expression that he wasn't pleased that he was still with Nikki and Neil despite being warned to stay away. He could also tell that he was still upset about Max's brief rebellion at the docks. Max swallowed hard, and looked away.

It had taken a lot of time, and a lot of thinking, but he had settled on "Therapy" by All Time Low. He decided on this song because he related to it, and if he was being honest he was hoping it would hint at something, anything, to anyone.

But it would be better if it didn't.

The lights on the stage dimmed and that was a signal to everyone to take their seats. Max moved instinctively to Mr. Carter, knowing he'd be upset if Max sat elsewhere.  
Max watched numbly as the acts went by.

Dolph pulled a camper up from the audience and drew a caricature of them, Nerris and Preston's improve dissolved into bickering when they both wanted to be the star, Erid did some tricks, Neil made chemicals explode, Space Kid told a long-winded and very boring speech on space travel, and Nurf threw knives at a target. Apparently David had won that argument.

It was Nikki's turn now, which meant Max was next. Max said goodbye to his teacher and moved to backstage like he was supposed to. He watched Nikki give a short rundown of what she would be doing to the audience, somehow making knots interesting. Forever a goofball.

Max, however, sat on a stool and tuned his guitar. He was unsure, and uncomfortable, and... and he was afraid. He didn't want to go out there and sing this stupid song for that stupid audience to please his teacher. He didn't want to. But, he knew it was for his own good and he knew that this would make Mr. Carter happy.

Assuming he doesn't make Mr. Carter angry.

Mr. Carter's threat of disciplining Max onstage was very present in Max's mind. He knew Mr. Carter hadn't been bluffing, that would be a lie and Max knew how much Mr. Carter hated lies. He called dishonesty the scourge of humanity.  
Mr. Carter never lies.

Max tried to push the thoughts away as he finished tuning his guitar. It wouldn't come to that if Max did good, anyway. He wouldn't let it come to that.

Nikki jogged off stage and gave Max a hug.

"Good luck, Max." She whispered.

Max nodded numbly in acknowledgment.

When he walked on stage he scanned the crowd. Everyone seemed pretty bored, nobody was really even paying attention save for Neil, Nikki, Mr. Carter, and David. Max took comfort in that as he sat down on the stool. He adjusted the guitar on his lap and started strumming the intro.

He felt himself fade away in a sensation not entirely unlike when he cries, but more pleasant, as the notes an lyrics came rushing back to him. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the audience as he sang.

"My ship went down  
In a sea of sound.  
When I woke up alone I had everything:  
A handful of moments I wished I could change  
And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade.

"In a city of fools,  
I was careful and cool,  
But they tore me apart like a hurricane...  
A handful of moments I wished I could change  
But I was carried away.

"Give me therapy.  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy...  
You were never a friend to me  
And you can keep all your misery.

"My lungs gave out  
As I faced the crowd.  
I think that keeping this up could be dangerous.  
I'm flesh and bone,  
I'm a rolling stone  
And the experts say I'm delirious.

"Give me therapy.  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy...  
You were never a friend to me  
And you can take back your misery.

"Arrogant boy,  
Love yourself so no one has to.  
They're better off without you.  
(They're better off without you.)

"Arrogant boy,  
Cause a scene like you're supposed to.  
They'll fall asleep without you.  
You're lucky if your memory remains.

"Give me therapy.  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy...  
You were never a friend to me  
And you can take back your misery.

"Therapy...  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy...  
You were never a friend to me  
And you can choke on your misery." Max finished strumming the song, and opened his eyes. 

He flushed as the crowd cheered and clapped. Then he saw Mr. Carter making his way up to the stage. He looked furious.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!!!!!! I love you all for sticking around so long!!


	18. Music and Malice Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the long awaited talent show

Max looked from Mr. Carter to where David and Gwen were seated. They were getting to their feet, but they were all the way at the back, which was actually quite a ways away.  
They wouldn't make it in time.

Max stood up, letting his guitar crash to the floor. 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Max whispered, looking at Mr. Carter's rapidly approaching figure. 

The campers looked at each other in confusion when Max's whisper was was amplified by the microphone.

Max stumbled back a few steps, away from Mr. Carter. 

"I-I'm sorry!" Max was yelling now, almost screaming, desperately "I won't do it again! I swear, please don't-" Max was cut off when Mr. Carter grabbed a handful of his hair and threw him to the ground.

Max yelped when he hit the floor, and tears sprung to his eyes.

Good boys don't cry.  
Good boys don't cry.

"You're sorry!?" Mr. Carter demanded angrily, as he grabbed another fistful of Max's hair and pulled him to his feet. Max struggled under his grip as Mr. Carter displayed him to the audience. "Look long and hard, kids, because this is what happens to those who misbehave!" Mr. Carter threw Max back down and kicked him in the side over and over.

Good boys don't cry.  
Good boys don't cry.

"Get away from him, you fucking bastard!" Someone yelled from the audience. Neil.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Nikki joined in.

Suddenly, the whole camp was screaming insults and jeers at Mr. Carter. Max didn't understand.

Wasn't he in the wrong?

Mr. Carter stopped momentarily, similarly confused by the negative response. 

What happened next happened so fast Max wasn't even sure how it happened, but suddenly Mr. Carter was no longer leering over him, and was actually laying on the floor.

David stood tall and angrily over Mr. Carter. He stood with an aggression the kids had never seen from him before, and David himself was very sure he had never been so angry in his life.

"Get the fuck out of my camp." He growled.

Mr Carter stared up at him, stunned and maybe even a little afraid, until his facial features smoothed over and that slimy, disgusting voice returned, calm and sure.

"David, please," He said almost seductively, "He is my child and you know you have no authority over how I-" Mr. Carter's words were more or less stopped by the fist slamming down into his mouth.

David stood breathing heavily over Mr. Carter, a fistful of his pressed shirt wrinkling in David's hand. David's knuckles were bruised and bloody.

"HE IS NOT YOUR KID AND IF I EVER SEE YOU AROUND HIM, OR ANY OTHER KID, AGAIN I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD," David continued in a low, dangerous voice, pulling Mr. Carter closer to his face, "I. Will. Kill. You."

Police sirens rang in the distance as Sal, the sheriff at Sleepy Peak, and his fleet pulled in. They wasted no time in arresting Mr. Carter.

Seems that Gwen had phoned the police as soon as things seemed awry, and Sal was in his car immediately.

"Mr. Jameson Carter you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, one will be..." His voice faded out as he marched Mr. Carter away. Nikki and Neil handed the dual camera's to Sal, the photo library updated with the happenings on stage.

Max, however, hadn't moved from his spot on the stage. He laid on the floor, shivering and whimpering and holding back tears. He found himself being wrapped in two long arms.

He opened his eyes to see David, images of David's threats and aggression flew through Max's mind as he yelped and pushed him away. The look of guilt that flashed across David's face is one Max would never forget.

Max scrambled to his feet, he looked at the police, and the campers watching him worriedly, and David and Gwen's ever watchful presence like he was only just noticing it. Like he was only just seeing it.

He took several steps back, and then he fled. Ripping through the trees, ignoring the voices screaming his name behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought it was over, it wasn't! The angst train has not left the station.


	19. Wordless Affirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Mr. Carter got arrested, Max ran away.

Max tore through the bushes, sticks scraping against his cheeks and thorns snagging his sleeves. Images of David flashed through his mind.

Of how angry he had been.  
Of how much David had looked like HIM.

Max could hear people screaming his name. It was clear to him that they were angry with him. He had gotten Mr. Carter in trouble with the law, so he needed to be punished.

But, he didn’t want to be punished, so he ran.

He wasn’t entirely sure where he was going, but that wasn’t exactly his concern at the moment. Just to get away.

Away from them.

Max found himself standing face to face with a huge wall of rock. He had ran himself right into the bottom of a cliff. Only now that he had stopped running did he hear the branches rustling behind him.

He whipped around to face whoever had followed him. Glaring as he receded against the wall like a trapped animal.

David pushed the branches aside and stepped into Max’s view. Max’s face wrinkled in hatred and hurt.

“Get away from me.” Max said in a low voice.

“Max, please, I-”

“NO!” Max yelled, a sob bubbling in his words “You tricked me! I thought you were good, I thought you were better! But you aren’t! You’re no better than he is!” Max accused, sounding more hurt than angry.

“Max, I...I’m sorry.” Guilt was clearly evident on David’s face. Max had seen this trick before.

“No, you’re not. He’s never sorry when he hurts someone!” Max’s glare was unbroken by the tears that began to gather in his eyes.

“Look at me, Max. Really look at me.” David’s expression softened, “I’m not him. I’m not him, Max.”

Max’s eyes studied David’s for a moment.   
A sob shook Max’s shoulders as Max relaxed against the wall, sliding to the earth.

David, slowly, approached Max and sat next to him. He hesitantly put a hand on Max’s arm, and tried not to look too surprised when Max leaned into him, resting his head on David’s shoulder.

“Max I am so sorry. Mr. Carter is gone now. I’m sorry you had to see me hit him. I’m sorry I scared you. I should have known better, and I take full responsibility.” David paused, Max nodded against his arm, “Please come back to camp. Nobody is mad at you, they’re all worried. And I need to check your injuries.”

“What about the cops?” Max whispered.

“Well, most of them left with Carter, but some are still there. They want to speak with you, but you won’t be alone with them for a second. I should have never left you alone with him in the first place and I’m sorry.” Max was silent, so David continued. “I don’t think you’ll be going home, Max.”

“What!?” Max ripped his head off of David and staring at him with accusatory eyes.

“You’re parents seemed to have repeatedly ignored your complaints and continued to put you in the hands of someone dangerous. The policemen have spoke to them, and they didn’t like what they heard. I would be surprised if they weren’t charged with child negligence. Do you have any other family in the country?”

“No…” Max mumbled, stunned.

“Well, I’m sure we can arrange something with the government, or police, or social service workers, or whoever is in charge. Can we go back to camp?” David asked gently.

Max was quiet for a minute, before nodding and climbing to his feet.

David followed suit, and they walked silently back to camp together.

When they broke the tree line, the campers ran up to them. Max looked down and grabbed at his sleeve, sensing his discomfort David held up a quiet hand and shook his head ‘no’. The campers stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. 

David led Max around them to where the police officers waited.

“Officers.” David greeted.

“Hello again, David. Is this Max?” Sal asked.

“This would be him.” David said, trying to sound cheerful but failing.

“Ah, yes. I remember you. You’re the one that crashed the bus.” Sal said, like the memory was a fond one. 

Max nodded.

“Okay, well we need to have a discussion at the station, I’m sure David would like to be present?” He asked, looking up at David who nodded.

“Gwen, too.” David said, addressing the counsellor who had just arrived at his side.

“Is that alright with you, Max?” Sal asked, kneeling so he was at eye level with Max, who nodded. “Alright, let’s get down to it then.”

Max, David, and Gwen climbed into the backseat of the car after ensuring that a few officers would remain on-scene with the Quartermaster to watch the children.

The drive to the station was silent save for the quiet music coming from the radio that sounded vaguely like elevator music, but it was too quiet to hear.

Max thought about all the ways he had imagined himself in the backseat of a police car, and none of the scenarios matched up to this one.

They pulled into the station and were guided to an office-esque room, Max assumed they had put them here because they thought an interrogation room would be too intimidating.

It was a quiet wait. Nobody spoke, but Max had the affirmation of David’s hand on his knee and Gwen’s arm draped over his shoulder.

He could do this.

He would be fine.

It was just the adoption system.

Or the off chance of going back home.

Nevermind. There was no way he was going to be fine.

He couldn’t do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit whaddup i'm back


	20. The Police Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back losers!!! With a Christmas eve present for those of you who celebrate, and a regular present for those of you who don't! You cannot return it there's no receipt sorry

He couldn’t do this. 

Before he could bolt, or yell, or otherwise cause a scene, Sal opened the door. There was a woman with him.

“Max,” Sal said, “This is the social service worker that is taking your case.”

“‘My case’” Max mumbled bitterly.

“Ahem, yes, she’ll be handling you in ensuring you’re safe and healthy. Do you understand?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Max grumbled, glaring at the social worker, “I understand perfectly well. She’s going to take me, a ten year old indian boy, and she’s gonna stick me in foster care, knowing full FUCKING WELL THAT NOBODY IS GOING TO WANT ME!” Max jumped to his feet, ignoring the pinpricks in his eyes, “I’M TOO OLD! I’M NOT WHITE! I’M A FUCKED UP ASSHOLE OF A KID! NOBODY IS GOING TO WANT ME!” He narrowed his eyes at her, “N-nobody is going to want me and you know that full fucking well.” 

“Max!” David gasped at his outburst.

“Maxwell,” The woman said, “I-”

“Don’t call me that!” He snarled.

“Max. I understand how you must be feeling, scared and alone and lost, but we’re only here to help you. I can’t deny that cruel realities of the American adoption system, but I’ll do my best for you.” She offered Max a soft smile.

Max scoffed.

“Look,” Gwen said, “No offense to any of you, but he’s right. He’s less likely to get adopted because he isn’t white. There’s got to be something we can do?”

Max looked back at Gwen surprised. Gwen nodded.

“I’m sorry, but he has to have a guardian.” The woman sighed.

“Well, what if we take him?” David said suddenly.

“You’d have to take many classes, and you’d have to register, and-”

“Don’t worry, I’ve fostered children before. My house is always up to code, of course you’ll still send someone down to check.” David said.

“We’re more than ready to take any necessary classes, and do whatever it takes.” Gwen added.

“I admire your tenacity, but interracial adoptions are a little complicated. Can we be sure that you’d be a good match for him and his culture?” She asked.

“Of course, we’d do anything.” David said again.

The woman smiled.

“And, Max can stay with us tonight! David lives close and you can come down yourself to make sure it’s safe!” 

“This is a unique situation.” The woman said, she looked to Sal, “Perhaps we can make some arrangements?”

Sal shrugged.

“Max, are you okay with this?” She asked.

“I-I, um, yeah. Yeah, I am.” Max mumbled, blinking quickly.

“Okay!” She smiled, “Whenever you’re ready.” She turned and left with Sal.

“Max? Is this really okay with you?” Gwen asked slowly.

Max sat down and pressed his wrists into his eyes. He choked out a sob.

“Max?” David whispered.

“Why are y-you doing this? I’ve been noth-ing but awful t-to you.” He sobbed.

“Because, we care about you, you little shit. We weren’t about to abandon you like that.” Gwen soothed.

Max didn’t answer, and he didn’t fight when David picked him up and pulled him into his lap. 

Gwen smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life sucks! But I'm not about to ditch you guys! Also, I haven't watched the Christmas special because I'm made of depression so try not to send spoilers!
> 
> And I know it's short, I'm sorry!!! But it's leading up to the grand finale! We're almost there!
> 
> Can you imagine I posted the first chapter on 2016-11-03? Now it's 2017-12-24! It's been over a year! It's been a pretty great ride though, glad you guys have been with me!


	21. This was almost Un-bear-able

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even read the summaries on multi-part works?

“So, this is your place?” Max asked.

“Yeah! It isn’t much, but it’ll do!” David grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

Max surveyed the room. The living room was relatively large. How David had ever afforded this house, Max had no idea. The furniture was all brown wood with dark green cushions. There was a large television with a surround sound. David was a gamer?

No, he thought, noticing a shelf of young adult fiction near a potted fern. Gwen was a gamer. 

The social service woman entered behind them. “Okay, Sal, as we discussed, will remain on-site for tonight. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, we got it. Thanks.” Gwen smiled.

The woman nodded and left, leaving Sal standing in the doorway.

“Jeez David, honestly I thought that when you ended up with a kid it would be under different pretenses.” He laughed.

“Like what?” David asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. Kidnapping, or something. Guess I didn’t expect you to take the legal route.” He laughed.

“I know right?” Gwen laughed. 

“What are you talking about?” Max asked, confused.

“David has always been like this.” Gwen shrugged. “We all knew he was going to end up kidnapping, or adopting, someone eventually.” She paused. “I’m glad it was you though.”

“Whatever.” Max mumbled, looking away. 

“Okay, guys,” David smiled, “leave him alone. Sal, you’re on the futon tonight.” 

Sal saluted.

“Gwen, you’re in your room.” 

“Duh.” She grinned.

“Max, you’re in the guest room, and I’m in my room.”  
“Woah, hold on, how well do you three know eachother?” Max asked.

“Well, genius, David and I work together and have for a few years. I hang out here a lot when camps out. Sal and David have known each other for as long as Davids been at Camp Campbell. The law gets involved… a lot.” She rolled her eyes. “So, David being David, he and Sal eventually became friends.”

“What the fuck, David.” Max screwed up his face.

“What?” David asked, innocently.

“Who the fuck befriends the cop that sticks his nose in your business?” He gesticulated.

Sal jabbed a thumb at David, “That guy.”

“This guy.” David admitted sheepishly.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Gwen interjected. “We all know each other, we hang out a lot, no we don’t have other friends, yes that’s sad, time for bed.” She clapped.

“It’s only eight…” Max trailed off.

“Bed!” Gwen shouted. 

“Come on, Max, I’ll show you your room.” David started down a hallway. 

Max followed.

“I know it’s pretty empty,” David said, gesturing at the room with only a bed, a nightstand, a desk, and a window (with a curtain), but if everything goes okay then we’ll get your stuff from your place.” David smiled at Max.

Max didn’t say anything.

“Max?” David asked, cocking his head, “is something wrong.”

“I- yeah, no it’s stupid. Forget it.” He mumbled.

“Max-”

“Just fuck off. Nevermind.” Max said more forcefully, moving to sit on the bed.

“Max.” David said firmly. “I want you to feel comfortable here tonight. What’s bothering you, you know, aside from everything.” David joked lightly.

Max was quiet for a while. “...I..I don’t have my bear, okay! Is that what you wanted to hear?!” He snapped, looking pointedly at the floor.

“Oh. OH!” David slapped his forehead. “Oh, I’m such an dumby! Of course!” He stood up and marched out of the room. The came back and said “Don’t go anywhere. We’ll be back and Sal is in the living room if you need anything.”

“Where are you going?” Max asked.

“To get your bear? Duh?” And he turned on his heel and left. Max could hear Gwen and David talking for a few minutes, then the front door shutting.

 

“So, he really needs that toy, huh?” Gwen sighed, sinking back into the passenger seat.

“Yeah, I guess so.” David started the engine and pulled out of his parking space. “Good thing that camp isn’t too far.”

“We won’t get back till dark.” Gwen argued.

“Max will be fine.” he finalized.

Gwen sighed.

When they pulled into camp, Gwen was ready to pull her hair out. David insisted on listening to the same damn song, on repeat, for the entire hour-long drive.

“David! Gwen!” 

Neil and Nikki were beside them in an instant. 

“What’s going on?” Neil demanded.

“No time to explain. Max is staying with us, QUARTERMASTER, YOU’RE ON KID-DUTY TONIGHT! Where is Max’s tent again?” Gwen asked.

“Follow me!” Nikki said, scampering off on all fours. She was out of sight in a few seconds.

Neil sighed, “Follow me.”

Neil brought them to the tent he shared with Max. 

David pushed the flap back and started rummaging around Max’s bed. He grabbed Max’s backpack and shoved any knickknacks laying around, clothes, and comics into it. He picked up a green gemstone made from glass on an old chain.

“Is this Max’s?” David asked, confused.

Nikki laughed “Yeah that’s his alright. I can’t believe he kept it?” She grinned at Neil.

“What is it?” He furrowed his brow.

“It’s the ‘Pendant of Healing’ or some shit” Neil said, gesturing in a mocking way.

“No, no” Nikki said, pausing, “I’m pretty sure she called it something like, ‘The Medallion of Restoration’” She laughed.

They looked at each other for a second, “The Amulet of Rapid Recovery!” They said together and then dissolved into giggles.

David stared at them for a moment. “It’s from Nerris isn’t it?” He said.

“Yup.” Nikki said, hopping into Neil’s bed, “Pretty sure he led us to believe he tossed that?” She asked Neil.

“Ah, I believe his exact words were ‘I threw that thing out already. I don’t need it.’ But let’s be real, we all knew he was lying.”

“Oh yeah, for sure.” 

“So…” David started, confused, “Should I bring it? Would be want it?”

“Yeah.” They said in unison.

David put it in the bag. “Where would I find Mr. Honeynuts?”

Neil shrugged, not knowing.

Nikki hopped off the bed.

“That would be…” She lifted up the corner of Max’s cot mattress, “Right here!” She grinned, proud.

“How did you know that would be there?” Neil asked, surprised.

“I’m an agent of chaos.” She shrugged, “You gotta know some things.”

Neil looked worried for a moment.

“I won’t tell.” Nikki whispered at him.

He pushed her.

David laughed and stood to leave. Outside, however, stood Gwen looking very unamused.

And...the flowerscouts?

“So, like, what’s with all the cops?” Sasha demanded.

“Hi, Neil!” Tabii waved. Neil groaned.

“They’re, like, interrupting our meditation?” Erid complained. 

“Yeah! First it was those fucking sirens! But now, the woodscouts are pounding on our door looking for information.” Sasha crossed her arms. “What’s going on here?”

“That,” David said “Is grownup stuff. It’s private.”

“Don’t be dumb.” Tabii interjected, tearing her eye from Neil and looking at David. “We know it has something to do with that scruffy, loudmouth boy. That was obvious.” She put her hands on her hips. “What’s going on with him? Is that his bag?”

“Oh, my god.” Eren droned, “He finally got arrested.”

“I knew he was made for the slammer.” Sasha tossed her hair. “I’m pretty sure we saw him get into a cop car, right girls?” The girls nodded.

“Max did not get arrested.” David said firmly. “We really need to leave. As soon as everything blows over, and if, and ONLY if, we get the okay then we’ll let you know.”

The girls groaned, but turned and walked away.

“Bye Neil!” Tabii waved vigorously, before hurrying after her friends. “Don’t worry! Eye patches come in white for when we get married!”

“Shut UP, Tabii!” Sasha snapped.  
Gwen groaned and turned back to Nikki and Neil.

“We really do have to go. Max is fine, and will be fine. You guys did a good thing.” She smiled sadly at them.

The four walked together to the car.

“Wait,” Neil said, “Take this with you.” He handed her a crumpled sheet of sheet music with a burned edge. “We thought it would be funny to hold on to it.”

Gwen looked at it, confused, and handed it to David.

David read the title, and smiled, “Thanks, he’ll appreciate this.”

Nikki snorted, “No, he won’t, but that’s kinda the point.” She and Neil exchanged amused expressions. “He’ll get the message.”

The counsellors shrugged at each other, and got into the car. 

“We’ll be back soon.” David promised.

Nikki did the camp campbell salute, and Neil followed. David and Gwen returned it sadly, and pulled out of the camp.

David reached for the radio, but Gwen slapped his hand.

“Don’t you dare.”

 

It was dark when they got home. The guest bedroom light was on, so Max was awake.

They walked in to find Max playing grand theft auto with Sal on the television.

“That’s my favourite to play with him, too” Gwen commented, getting their attention. “I appreciate the irony.”

“You’re back.” Max stated. “Took you long enough.”

“Did you get the stuff?” Sal asked.

“Yep. It’s all in the bag!” David smiled, tossing it to Max who caught it with some difficulty.

“Oh, and this is from Nikki and Neil.” Gwen said, walking over to hand Max the sheet of paper.  
Max read the title ‘Sad Romance’ for violin written across in big, black letters.

“Oh, those bastards.” Max said, but he was smiling. 

“They said you’d get the message?” David asked.

“Loud and clear. Next time you see them, tell them they can go fuck themselves, too.” Max shook his head, good naturedly.

“Well, you’ve got your stuff. We’ve been on the road for two hours. Grand Theft Auto always drains Sal. It’s time for bed for all of us.”

This time, there were no protests. Everyone walked to their rooms.  
Nobody said goodnight, but it was all understood.

Max, once in the guestroom with the door shut, pulled out Mr. Honeynuts and held him tight to his chest.

“It’s been one helluva day.” He mumbled into its fur. Something hard clanked against Max’s chest. He looked down to see Mr. Honeynuts wearing an oversized necklace. “Oh, you’ve got to be shitting me.” Max said to himself.

When David checked on Max in the middle of the night, he’d find him fast asleep, Mr. Honeynuts held tight and a necklace around Max’s neck.  
David would complain to Gwen for hours about the potential suffocation hazard. Gwen, armed with a pillow and exhausted fury, would come *this* close to becoming a suffocation hazard herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I know I'm terrible don't even say it lmao  
> I really need to get back on my old schedule which, I believe, was once every 2 weeks?? But I like to think that you're getting quality over quantity (lmao who am I kidding)
> 
> Anyways sorry I'm terrible! ! Forgive me!!!!!


	22. Creative Chapter Titles In MY Fic? It's More Likely Than You Think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I inserted a bunch of headcanons again. You know what? I don't even care this whole fic is a headcanon. Anyways I apologize for those with functioning eyes and to those with text-to-voice software.

“What’s going on?” One asked.

“You guys are his friends, fill us in!” Another demanded.

“Come back here!” They yelled as Nikki and Neil ran away.

Nikki took Neil’s hand and dragged him through the trees, and they lost the campers somewhere along the way.

“Damn, you help stop one asshole and suddenly you’re a celebrity!” Neil panted, slowing to a stop.

“I kind of like it!” Nikki bounced, “It’s exciting!”

“Yeah, well, I don’t! I-” He stopped. “Wait, shh, do you hear that?”

Nikki looked around, and heard trees rusting. They both turned to look, ready to take off again, when Nerris pushed through.

“Wait!” She said. She was carrying a backpack and had her signature elf ears and costume, but with the addition of a scepter. She had been roleplaying nearby, Neil realized, and was probably not following them.

“What do you want?” Nikki asked, cocking her head.

“Is he okay?” Nerris asked. “Even as powerful as I am, an amulet can only heal so much!”

“He, uh” Neil grappled for the right words. “Well, I wouldn’t say he’s okay, exactly. But, he will be. Probably.”

“People are saying that he was arrested.” Nerris said.

“The mean dude? Yeah the cops took him away!” Nikki said.

“No, I meant Max. They think he got arrested!” 

“Oh.” Neil said, “Max might actually prefer that version.” He smiled at Nikki.

“Do you want to play with me? You look stressed.” Nerris offered.

“That’s alright, we wouldn’t want to im-” 

“If you think you’ll look dumb, you probably will.” She giggled, “But if Max can play with me, so can you, right?”

Nikki and Neil exchanged a look. 

“You played, whatever this is, with Max?” Nikki asked incredulously.

“Yeah! I mean, he didn’t like me very much and usually ended up killing off my character, but he had fun. He only played when you two were busy doing something else, and only in the woods, and he always told me not to talk about it because he was only playing because he felt bad for me, but I think it helped him blow off some steam, so I think it could help you, too!” She beamed.

“Oh! Is that why you gave him the necklace?” Nikki asked.

“Yeah! It was mine in the game, I tried to use it to prevent him from killing me a bunch, but he always won. He probably threw it away, but it’s the thought that counts, right?” She clasped her hands together in front of her body.

“Yeah, actually, he kept it.” Neil shrugged.

“Oh,” Nerris said. “I didn’t expect that.”

“And we didn’t expect Max to play some nerd game!” Nikki exclaimed, then blanched, “I mean…”

Nerris laughed, and offered them the dice, and, to their surprise, they took it.

 

Max woke up in a bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he woke up in a bed. It was nice, and… strange.

The cream coloured curtains had the whole room basked in a yellow glow as the sun tried to fight through it. It was warm, and Max felt oddly full despite the room’s emptiness. Slowly, as the drowsiness left his body, he began to remember where he was, and why. He felt tears pricking his eye, but forced them down.

Good boys don’t cry.

He sat up and pulled the blanket around him. There was a chilliness in the room, probably due to the air conditioner, that Max appreciated. Much better than waking up drowning in sweat like he had at Camp Campbell. He felt around the bed, and found Mr. Honeynuts abandoned on the floor.

“Sorry,” Max mumbled, reaching down to retrieve him. He held him close to his chest.

For a moment, Max just sat there. He felt strange in this room, in this house. Almost calm, which was something he almost never felt. He was always on edge, always overstimulated, always irritated, always afraid. But now, he felt calm. He stood up and pulled on a new pair of jeans, and a new yellow shirt, from his backpack. He pulled on his hoodie, too, and cautiously pushed open his bedroom door. It was quiet in the house, which was strange. It must have been early afternoon, so why was it so quiet? He padded down the hall to the dining room, where he saw David sitting at the table with some paperwork. Max stood and watched David run a hand through his hair, and yawn.

“Oh,” David looked up at Max, “Good morning. How did you sleep?”

Max shrugged and sat at the table. “Where is everyone?” He asked.  
“Well, Gwen is working stuff out with the agency. While you were sleeping, they checked to make sure we were up to code, and quizzed us. Now I’m filling out these documents and we’re going to be taking classes for the rest of the summer. If all goes well, you’ll be living here after camp. Is that okay?” David asked, studying Max for any hint of discomfort.

“Well, I mean…” Max trailed off and looked like he was struggling to find the right words. “Don’t tell the gang I said this, but I’d rather live with you than anyone else.” 

David beamed. “I’m so happy to hear you say that! We can go camping all the time! And I can register you to a nearby school, and I’ll help you with your homework, and I’ll drive you to the mall, and-”

“Don’t,” Max put up a hand to stop him, “Make me change my mind.” But there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

David grinned and returned to his documents. Max rolled his eyes when he saw that David was writing with a green and gold Camp Campbell pen. It wrote in regular black ink, though.

“So,” David started, “When do you feel like going back to camp?” 

Max felt something icy settle into his gut. He bit his lip absently, and looked down. He put his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

“Max?” David asked, and Max looked up to see how concerned David looked. “If something is bothering you, you know you can tell me.”

Max scowled and looked down again. He wasn’t a baby and he didn’t need to be babied. 

“Just fuck off.” He said.

David sighed, but smiled. “Are you hungry?” He asked.

Max didn’t answer, and David took it as a ‘yes’. He stood wordlessly and turned on the stove, retrieving a frying pan from the cupboard. 

“Max, can you please grab the eggs and bacon from the fridge?” David asked over his shoulder.

Max stood and walked over to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed a carton of eggs and put it on the counter. He rummaged around for a bacon for a second, and found it behind a jar of pickles. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it read “Turkey Bacon”. He didn’t want to come across picky or ingrateful, but also wasn’t about to eat regular bacon.

Max put the bacon on the counter and pulled out a drawer to use as a step stool and hoisted himself onto the counter. He watched David crack eggs into the frying pan.

“Is something wrong?” David asked, humming.

“I’ve never seen anyone cook before, is all.” Max shrugged.

David smiled. “Do you want to learn to cook eggs?” He asked.

“Fuck yeah.” Max said, moving closer.

“Not too close!” David warned.

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha remember when I had a functioning update schedule. That's a throwback for you loyals and for you newbies, it was once every two weeks. Haha. Back when my life was together.


	23. :') Let me indulge in healthy friendships ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE SO CLOSE TO THE END GUYS
> 
> I'm so excited! I think I've worked out the perfect ending, finally. But, not all of you will get it. It's a reference and I will! not! spoil! it! so here's hoping!
> 
> I love youuuu <3
> 
> Also I did not proof read this (lol when do i ever)

Max felt the hum of the car vibrating against his temple, pressed against the cool window. There was some dumbass song on the radio that'd been playing on repeat for the past thirty minutes that, had Max not been feigning sleep, would have him furious. 

He cracked open an eye and looked out the window. Trees whizzed past in a flurry of dark green and brown as far as Max could see through the darkness of night. He looked to the front of the car and saw David singing along to the song quietly, eyes fixated on the road ahead of him, and he could hear Gwen snoring softly.  
About twenty minutes ago, Gwen had angrily stuffed her earbuds in to drown out David’s music. 

Max closed his eyes again. Tired, despite himself, but unable to fall asleep. 

“Max?” David asked.

Max sighed but opened his eyes.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” He smiled to himself, eyes on the road, “I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you’ve been through a lot and I want to make sure you’re ready for this. I just… don’t want you making a knee-jerk decision to make me happy.”

“David. You and I both know that I would never do that.” Max said, shortly. 

David hummed.

Max rolled his eyes and looked back out his window.

The rest of the ride was in silence. At some point, David turned the radio off which, Max thought, was the best decision David had ever made. He also unlocked Max’s window upon request, so Max could feel the wind.

Max must have dozed off eventually, head in his arms, resting against the door. When David made a sharp, and sudden turn, he startled awake. What he saw was very familiar. Camp Campbell.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Gwen and David were having a hushed conversation, so quiet that Max couldn’t hear from the backseat. He scanned his surroundings but didn’t see anyone, or any signs of life at all. No animals, no drunken quartermaster. Not even the seemingly ever-present platypus, which, in Max’s mind, hardly constituted an animal. Still, nothing felt off. Merely, asleep.

He rolled his window up, alerting the adults of his awakeness. He grabbed his backpack from the floor and unbuckled himself.

“Are we going or what?” He asked, yawning. 

“Yeah, of course, Bud.” David smiled, unlocking the doors.

“Try not to wake up everyone, I am way too road-tired to deal with 200 campers at this time at night.” Gwen groaned.

“Why did we even come in the middle of the goddamn night, anyways?” Max opened the door and stepped outside. He took a deep, but subtle, breath of the country air. If he was being honest, he missed the camp… the trees… the fresh air. Good thing he wasn’t being honest.

“Because, we wanted you to get situated and comfortable before the campers knew we were back. That was a really sensitive, scary situation for everyone, but for you especially. And, since our campers leave something to be desired in… tactfulness, we thought it would be best to give you some space.” David answered, also getting out of the car. Gwen followed suit a moment after.

Max shrugged, secretly agreeing that it was probably the best, least stressful, course of action. He shrugged his backpack on and walked off towards his tent. 

He paused outside of his tent, and looked down the row of tents. All of them were dark. He pushed his tent flaps open. He stopped in the doorway, it was somehow even darker inside of the tent and he had to wait for his eyes to adjust. Once they had, he was surprised to find Nikki asleep in his cot.

More surprising, still, Neil was not asleep in his. He was, instead, sitting up, staring at Max. Max squirmed under the intense inspection. He wanted to say something like ‘What the fuck are you looking at’, or even ‘sup dude’ but the words seemed to die on his tongue. 

After what felt like an unbearable amount of time, but was probably thirty seconds, Neil let out a sigh.

“Dude,” He breathed, standing up. He grabbed Max by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes. Max looked up at him, unsure of what to do. Neil yanked Max towards him in a tight hug, “Don’t ever pull that shit on us again.”

Max wrapped his arms around Neil and held him tight. After a moment, he pushed him away and cleared his throat.

“Miss me?” He joked, laughing awkwardly.

Neil laughed quietly, punching Max lightly on the shoulder. “Never.”

Max grinned through the darkness. “How has camp been without me?”

“Fucking boring, man. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’ve made scientific strides without you hounding me! Nikki, of course, was an ever-present problem, but as it turns out she will always drink Nyquil if you tell her it’s a science experiment with mysterious side effects.” Neil shrugged.

“That’s cold, dude.” Max laughed.

“Mm, Max?” Nikki asked, sitting up.

“Oh, hey.” Max greeted. “Go back to sleep.”

She moved over to the far side of the bed and patted the space beside her. Max opened his mouth to protest but Neil shoved him in her direction.

“Don’t be proud, you idiot. You need to sleep.” He yawned.

“I napped for, like, ten minutes on my way over.” He argued, shaking his head.

Unfortunately, Max’s new position was within Nikki’s reach. She snatched his hand and tugged him backwards onto the bed. He yelled in surprise before crashing onto the mattress.

“Nikki-”

“Deal with it.” She said. Max had the impression that that was the final word in the situation. He sighed.

There was a thump against the edge of the bed. Neil had pushed his cot against Max’s, making a makeshift bed. Max raised an eyebrow at him.

Neil shrugged. He climbed into bed and handed Max Mr.Honeynuts, whom he’d obviously procured from Max’s bag. “No judgement?” 

“No judgment.” Max agreed, taking it and laying down between the two, holding his bear to his chest.

He could hear Nikki breathing quietly, and could feel her leg kicking in her sleep. Neil’s breathing eventually slowed, too. Max closed his eyes and tried to match his breathing to theirs.

With a little time, and surprisingly little effort, he was asleep. 

The next morning, Max woke up to the smell of coffee and quiet chatter. He opened his eyes to find Nikki and Neil hovering around the coffee pot discussing something. Neil was visibly getting more and more annoyed, while Nikki was getting increasingly amused.

Max sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Oh, sup, Max!” Nikki grinned. 

“Morning.” He greeted. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Making coffee! See, I was saying to Neil that the coffee would taste better if he put his science potion in it. Neil said that it would ‘defeat the purposes’ but I don’t see how!” She crossed her arms, stubbornly. “What do you think?”

“Neil’s right.” Max stated, getting out of the bed. 

“Thank you.” Neil gave Nikki a pointed look. He handed Max a cup of black coffee.

“Thanks.” He looked at it and, though grateful, found that for the first time in his life, he felt well rested and alert. Strange. 

He drank it anyways, of course.

“How long did you guys let me sleep?” Max asked, setting his empty mug down.

“Only ‘bout twenty minutes longer than me.” Nikki said. Max nodded.

“I’m getting bored. We should go out and see David and the Campers anyways.” Neil mused.

“Yeah. No use postponing the inevitable.” Max agreed. 

“Alright! Let’s go!” Nikki said, moving behind Max and Neil and shoving them out through the tent flaps.

Max squinted when the morning sun hit his face, and blinked a few times to adjust. When his vision cleared and he saw what was going on, he froze.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I love The Camp Camp Rap Rap? I mean, I've never listened to the whole thing but I still appreciate it for being the end song of the first episode :')
> 
> Anyone looking for nostalgia, I advise you to give it a relisten!


End file.
